Broken String
by SweetEclair
Summary: Eclaire has finally returned to Hoenn after her 5-year journey in Johto. Upon discovering the death of her parents, her heart has shattered. But there are more things that she'll find out about herself, about the people around her, and about everything else. While she's walking the course of a new beginning, fate has decided to give her more troubles.
1. Expecting Someone's Arrival

**Chapter 1: Expecting Someone's Arrival**

The calamities have come to pass and Hoenn's weather finally returned back to normal. With the revival of Mt. Chimney, the seas have calmed and the abnormal high tides no longer occur. The dried city of Fortree is also regaining its natural green color.

Every Gym Leader is busy with the reconstructions of destroyed buildings and facilities from here and there. Everything that happened in the past weeks was caused by the clash between the two Legendary Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre, in their Primal Forms.

The Hoenn Region has indeed suffered a lot but now it's gradually recovering. Thanks to the coordination of many companies to the leading corporation of the region. The Infrastructural Development Section of Devon Co. is temporarily being led by its president's son, Steven. The president has recently woken from coma and has just fully recovered recently. Being a workaholic man, he soon went back to his deskwork and also guides his son on the reconstructions at necessary times.

Meanwhile, the telephone in the only mansion at Verdanturf Town rang. As soon as it was heard, a man rushed to the table to pick the phone up and a woman entered to room, expecting for something good to hear.

"We're doing fine. Yes… Yes…

"Alright then, your mother shall prepare a special lunch for us.

"Be careful on your way."

The man turned to the woman by his side as he placed the telephone down. With a bright smile on his face, he told her what the call was about.

"She arrived at Slateport yesterday and it seems that she'll be home by tomorrow noon. Isn't it nice?" he said as he gently caressed the woman's cheek.

"It is. I can't believe she's finally going home after five years," the woman replied as she placed her hand over the man's. "I've missed her so much and I can't wait to embrace her again. I'm sure she's grown up a lot."

The man chuckled, "Of course she's grown up. She is already twenty. I bet she's even lovelier now, that child of ours."

The woman shifted her hands around the man's waist, hugging him as she leaned her head on his chest. "Now, don't you think it's also about time that we pass them to her? I know they have been so loyal to us, but they would seem to be more useful if they would accompany her. In case she decides to travel again."

"But I remember her refusing to that idea back then. When she was about to leave the house," he chuckled once again. "Well, I was surprised that time. She popped out such a beautiful pokémon."

"She caught it by the lake in that forest I believe," replied the woman as she turned her head to the window where she can see vast land filled by trees. "She used to run around there, and we'd be so worried that we'd send out our pokémon to watch over her."

"Yes. I've missed those days. She was so young when she began going there."

A short silence surrounded the room until the woman spoke once again. "We should pass the stones to her as well. They'll be useful."

"You're right," replied the man.

"By the way, how's Joseph?" asked the woman.

"He has woken from coma more than a week ago and he has gradually regained his strength during these past days. You know, he's a stubborn man. He went back to his work right after getting discharged. I believe his son has been scolding him."

"Oh, he really is stubborn. But I'm surprised that he recovered quickly despite his age. He's already in his fifties," replied the woman.

"Well, you know what Devon Corporation is. They are not confined on pokémon-related matters. Now, why don't we head to our bedroom and sleep? I can't afford to see your face with bags under your eyes in the morning, you see?"

It was the woman who chuckled this time. Soon they walked to their bedroom and told each other good night, not knowing the fate that lies upon their lives.


	2. The Birth of a Shattered Heart

**Chapter 2: The Birth of a Shattered Heart**

There's a gentle rustling on the short grass as a fine lady makes each step. She finally arrived at Verdanturf Town. She was welcomed by a gentle breeze. All of a sudden she realized its warmth; moreover, there is the scent of ashes. Her heart began to pound as she looked over the direction which it came from. It was the same direction where she's headed to. She began running towards it. It was at the southern edge of the town, near an unnamed forest. Her body froze as soon as she got into the scene – a scene where the townspeople are scattered around a burning mansion, a few water pokémon firing water guns, and maids running out from the door.

"Milotic, I need you here!" she cried while taking out the pokémon. "We need water. Please fire as much as you can. Now, please, hurry!"

The pokémon, realizing the situation, followed her master's command.

"Milady!" a number of maids came rushing to the alarmed figure. "Milady, we're sorry. The mansion… The master and mistress… They…"

Her heart pounded even more, she could hardly breathe. She rushed into the flames, no longer hearing the cries of those calling out to her.

She ran into each room, hoping to see her parents and calling out to them. Stressed by the heat and diminishing oxygen, she can no longer tell which rooms she has entered. Finally, she opened the door to her parents' bedroom. Once again, she felt her body froze. Puddles of blood have covered the floor. The bodies of her parents, laying side-by-side, are right in front of her. Her Milotic came to her and shot out water gun attacks to extinguish the flames around them. The lady didn't notice her pokémon for she can no longer sense anything. Her eyes never looked away from the cold bodies in front of her until everything turned pitch-black.

Firefighters finally came into the scene along with their pokémon. Leading them is a middle-aged man who began shouting orders. The maids, still can't get away from their panic, came to him and pleaded. "Sir, please help us. Tell them to go inside. The lady rushed in there and hasn't returned yet."

"I'll do it. I'll find her!" a younger man assured the maids, took out his Metagross and rushed inside the burning mansion.

"Ah, that son of mine, I can only hope for their safety," the middle-aged man sighed. "How's the situation?" he asked one of his men.

"Sir, they have reduced the fire by fifty percent. We're expecting it to be totally taken out in a few more minutes."

"I see. I am afraid we arrived late because of the illusionary barrier earlier. Now, how's the investigation on that part?" he asked again.

"Sir, it is according to what you have said. We confirmed that it is done by a psychic pokémon but we failed to locate it."

"That'll be a problem. Please carry on with the investigation. We might be able to find out if there's a connection between that illusion and this fire," the man said, shifting his eyes towards the mansion and noticed his son on Metagross, carrying an unconscious lady.

"Steven! How is she?" he asked with a worried face.

The young man looked to his father. "I don't think she's fine. Although she doesn't have any burns, it seems that she has inhaled too much of the smoke. I'll be taking her to the hospital in Rustboro."

"I know you need to rush, son, but what about Gilbert? Eglantine? Where are they?" his father asked. His face looks more worried.

"Father, Mr. Gilbert, he was killed… His wife as well," he answered, turning his face away. "Now please, I shall go, she needs medical care."

"Killed… I see. Go now, we can't afford to lose her too," the man answered, looking down. His fists are shaking.

The maids of the burnt mansion were about to rush to the young man when he took off the site on his Metagross, not even bothering to tell them where he's taking the lady.

Steven arrived at the Rustboro Hospital in just a few minutes. The nurses came rushing as soon as he slid off his Metagross.

"Sir Steven," one of them called out. "We received a call from your father. Please lay down the patient and well take her now to the emergency room."

He carefully placed the unconscious body on the emergency bed. "Thank you. Please do what's needed."

Steven headed to the front desk and signed on necessary forms. He went to the waiting area afterwards, hoping for the lady's safe health.


	3. Heavy Burdens

**Chapter 3: Heavy Burdens**

A cool evening breeze entered the window of the hospital room. Steven felt it. He's been petting his Beldum since he entered the room to watch over the patient. Soon, he noticed her let out a weak groan and never took his eyes away from the fair figure until she opened her eyes.

"You're finally awake. How do you feel?" he asked the lady. "Ah, my apologies, you must be confused. You fainted while you're inside the burning mansion. I brought you here for your own welfare," he explained calmly.

"I see. Thank you," the lady answered, her eyes locked at the ceiling. "Is the fire out already?"

"Yes. However, it pains me to inform you that the mansion suffered from extensive damage. They should be performing the clean-up process by now," Steven felt uneasy. To take the role of telling such news is somehow heartbreaking but he knows that it's even more painful to the one receiving it. He got silent. But then, he remembered that there's one more important thing to tell her.

"I know you have already suffered a lot and it pains me even more to tell you this. Your parents are—"

"Dead," she interrupted, still looking at the ceiling.

Steven flinched after hearing the word. "…Yes," his voice is shaking but he managed to say it. "…You have my utmost condolences."

Silence has filled the room yet the patient was the one to break it.

"My Milotic, where is she?" asked the lady.

"She's here," the young man replied while placing a pokéball on the bedside table. "She had a few burns so I took her to the Pokémon Center a while ago."

"Your name?" she asked. This time she turned her face to take a look at the young man.

"Ah," Steven flinched once again. "My apologies. I believe I didn't hear what you said."

"Your name… What is it?" She asked once again, as she tried to sit up.

"Steven Stone," he answered as he aided the lady to sit up. "Please don't force yourself. Let me help you."

Once she was seated, her back leaning against the headboard of the bed, it's his turn to ask.

"You are Eclaire, am I not mistaken?"

"Yes. Eclaire Goldenriver," she turned her face down. "Steven…"

"What is it?" Steven tensed up even more. He doesn't know what to do if she is to cry in front of him.

"Please…"

"Yes?"

"Please leave me alone for a while. Let me mourn… Please."

Tears began to flow out of Eclaire's eyes and they rolled down to her cheeks. Steven felt a pang on his chest. He don't know how to comfort a crying lady so he just turned to the door, called his Beldum and walked out of the room to grant her request.

He decided to go back to Verdanturf Town to check the burned site. As his Metagross speeds through the atmosphere, his mind is filled with uneasiness. He shook it off and began to ponder on who could be the evildoers behind the scenes. They are still recovering from the calamities that ended a few weeks ago and yet there's one more to trouble them once again.

He arrived at the site and began looking around. The remains of the Goldenriver couple were laying side-by-side, each body covered with white cloth and were ready to be taken into one of their corporation's rotorcrafts . His father approached him and informed him on what they found.

"Son, how is she?" asked the man.

"Her body's not harmed. She's fine, physically, but… well… Dad, she's—"

"Hush, my boy," he interrupted. "I know, I know. Her heart's in pain. But to hear that she's safe somehow reassures me."

He gave light pat on the young man's shoulder. "Everyone did what they can. You too."

Steven felt guilty and began talking in his mind. "Was that the best I can do? To arrive late, let people die, and let someone hurt?"

"Steven!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. His father called out from the burnt door. He didn't even realize that his old man walked away.

"What is it, dad?" he rushed to his father's side.

"They found a number of safeboxes—unharmed. They must contain very important possessions of the couple. Please lead the team on taking them out from the walls. Transport them to the corporation afterwards. I'll be expecting them there. Also, I'll be taking the couple's bodies to the hospital before heading to the corporation."

"Understood. Please take care and don't push yourself too hard."

"Yes, yes. Oh, when will you stop worrying about me?" the man mumbled as he get into the rotorcraft headed to Rustboro City.


	4. Relieving the Pain

**Chapter 4: Relieving the Pain**

The corpses of the Goldenriver couple were finally brought to the autopsy unit of Rustboro Hospital. It was obvious that they weren't killed by the fire but by something else which is why Mr. Stone, Steven's father, is hoping for at least some of his questions to be answered that way. Meanwhile, Steven has been giving out orders to the clearing team at the burned mansion in Verdanturf. They already took out several safeboxes from the walls of certain rooms.

"Sir, that's the last one. They're ready to be sent to Rustboro," one man among the clearing team reported.

"Thank you," Steven replied. "That's all for this evening. Tell the others to continue the clean-up tomorrow. I'll appoint some men to watch over the site. Now, transfer those safeboxes carefully into the rotorcrafts," he added, gazing over the metal boxes on the ground.

Back in Rustboro, Eclaire was done crying her eyes out. She's now standing by the glass wall in the waiting area of the hospital, gazing intently at the night sky as if she's counting the stars. Her tears were about to fall once again when she heard footsteps drawing closer.

"I received the notice of your discharge," a familiar voice asked, "I came here to fetch you. And I'd like to talk to you as well, if it's alright."

Eclaire swiped her fingers over the tears that rolled down on her cheeks. But she can't hide her swollen eyes from the person behind her. Soon, she turned around facing him.

The young man wasn't surprised to see how she looks. Her eyes were indeed red and swollen. Of course, she must have cried a lot. He sat on one of the chairs and invited the lady to sit as well.

"Please, have a seat. I don't think this would take long but I'd like you be comfortable as we talk."

Eclaire hesitated at first, but eventually sat beside him while keeping a fair space between them. "It's about my parents, I believe," she uttered.

"Yes. Their bodies have been brought to the autopsy unit of the hospital and were being examined as of now. It seems to me that they didn't die because of the fire."

Steven noticed her silence. She's just looking at her hands over her lap. It looks like she doesn't want to hear any further about the topic.

"Dad would also like to send you his utmost condolences. Forgive him, it's him who's supposed to talk to you about this but his hands are full, dealing on the necessary things to be done."

"It's alright. I understand. He's my father's closest friend in this region after all," Eclaire replied, finally turning her face towards Steven.

"Dad would also like to take care of the expenses. That aside, he has reserved a hotel room for you to settle temporarily. Again, the expenses will be under his care on that matter."

"I see. You're both kind," she said, returning her gaze on her hands. "Allow me to repay you once I get the chance."

"Smile," Steven mumbled.

She looked back at him with a confused look on her face. "What?"

The man shifted his eyes directly onto the lady's. "If you could just smile anytime your heart is ready," he spoke gently, which made her feel more at ease. "Just that would suffice."

Eclaire felt embarrassed, realizing that the man's light steel blue-colored irises have mesmerized her. "When my heart is ready… I wonder when it will be," she said, averting her eyes from his face to the glass wall.

"I believe it's getting late," Steven stood up. "I should drop you at the hotel now so that you can rest."

Eclaire carefully stood up. The day has been so harsh on her and it drained too much of her energy. "It is indeed late. I entrust myself to you then."

Steven was too observant to notice her feeble strength. "I don't think you can walk the distance from here to there," he said, looking at her with concern. "The hotel is five blocks from here. We could just take off on my Metagross as soon as we step out of this hospital. That would be better for you and quicker for the both of us."

"Please do. My body's beginning to fail me."

They did as what Steven told her. They arrived at the hotel in no time, and without any further delay, Eclaire checked-in and received the key to her room.

Steven accompanied her up to her room. "I do hope that you sleep soundly tonight," he said. "I'm aware that you require a lot of rest but I'll be here tomorrow morning to fetch you. There are things that you need to see at our corporation and my dad would most probably want to talk to you there."

"I'll be expecting you then. Take care on your way back," Eclaire replied.

The young man stepped out of the hotel and took off on his Metagross for the last time that night.

Eclaire entered the room, took off her clothes to put on the nightgown which was readily available in the drawers. She soon collapsed on the soft bed and tucked herself under the blanket. She closed her eyes, hoping for herself to fall asleep.


	5. New Day, Same Eyes

**Chapter 5: New Day, Same Eyes**

Rays of morning sunshine pass through the curtains, warming up the entire room. Eclaire's eyes are closed yet she's been awake for a couple of hours. She didn't had a hard time sleeping last night but a nightmare has awoken her and kept her from her sleep ever since. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall—it's already half past seven. She sat up, got herself off the bed, and headed to the bathroom. Every toiletry that she need is there, of course, she's in a high-ranking hotel after all. She took a nice bath and brushed her teeth. After getting out of the bathroom, she sat in front of the vanity dresser and began drying her hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she remembered her mother and began reminiscing. The really look alike. She got her mother's porcelain skin, brown hair that curls at the ends, and brown irises, while she only got her father's behaviors. She remembered that when she's still at the mansion, her father would sometimes complain why Eclaire doesn't look a bit like him. After a few tics and tocs from the clock, she shook her head to get away from her thoughts. She doesn't want to face Steven later in the morning with red eyes. They're still a little swollen and it would be better with just like that. After grooming herself in front of the mirror, she opened one of the drawers to get her clothes. She realized that there were also a few pairs of other clothes in there. She's grateful that she got to wear a nightgown during her sleep last night, but for the hotel to provide her a new set of clothes is very considerate of them.

"Mr. Stone must have requested for them," she mumbled while taking out a plain, white blouse with long sleeves and saw a black one underneath. "I, see. Funeral clothes, huh."

Soon, she decided on what to wear. She paired the white blouse with a black skirt that reaches below her knees. She slipped the room key and her only pokéball in the skirt's pocket before making one final glance at the clock—it says quarter to nine. Eclaire was about to leave the room when she felt like she's forgetting something. "Now, that's weird. Maybe because I haven't had breakfast yet," she thought to herself.

As soon as the elevator doors open at the lobby of the hotel, she quickly noticed the light steel blue hair of a young man sitting alone within a group of chairs. She was about to approach him when he noticed her presence.

"Oh, Eclaire. Good morning. As I thought, they look just fine on you."

"Good morning, Steven," Eclaire replied as she get herself seated on the chair next to the young man. "What do you mean by that? I believe it was your father who got these for me."

"Indeed, it was my dad who requested for the clothes. But I was the one who selected which ones to put in your drawer," Steven replied with a slight chuckle.

Eclaire was about to mention her appreciation when she noticed a familiar object beside Steven, "Ah, that bag. Where have you found it?" she asked. "I don't think I've seen it with you last night."

"Oh, this. Yes, it wasn't with me last night. Dad brought it with him to the corporation yesterday and asked me to bring it to you before I left his office," he took the bag to hand it to Eclaire.

Eclaire stretched her arms out to receive the bag, "Thank you. I totally forgot about it." She took the strap and placed it over her shoulder, allowing the bag to hang by her side. "But he could have just kept it until I meet him, since you'll be taking me at Devon after all."

"I told him that, but he was worried that you might be missing something important in the bag."

"No, not really. But I had an odd feeling before going out of my room," Eclaire looked inside the bag. "Everything's here I guess." She took the room key and pokéball from her pocket and placed them inside the bag.

"You still haven't had breakfast, I assume," Steven said, standing up from the chair. "Come with me, there's a nice restaurant on the other side of the road."

Eclaire followed suit, clasping her shoulder bag's strap with one of her hands. "You're right. I'm in your care, once again."

The restaurant was surprisingly simple, not as grand as the hotel on the other side. They were welcomed by a waiter and led them to a table. They both took their time to eat and called a cab to Devon Co. afterwards.

"So, Steven, why does your father want to see me at the corporation? Is the funeral being held there?" Eclaire inquired as Steven opened the cab door for her.

"No, your parents' funeral is being held in a funeral house somewhere by the eastern edge of the city. There are just a few things you need to see. Also, there are some matters dad wants to discuss with you. You'll know once we get there," Steven answered the curious lady while taking the seat beside the driver.

Steven's words somehow satisfied her and she decided to be quiet until they get there. "Some matters he wants to discuss with me," Eclaire thought. "Such things should be very important to require us to face each other personally."

The cab went on its way to Devon Co. Steven would glance at the rear-view mirror from time to time to check on how the lady's doing. Eclaire, on the other hand kept herself looking through the window nonchalantly, not noticing the young man's glances. They both spent their time on the road in silence. Steven then realized that Eclaire still hasn't smiled. Her eyes still give the same expression—sadness.


	6. Behind the Safe's Door

**Chapter 6: Behind the Safe's Door**

The people were busy in a certain room at Devon Co. The safeboxes which were collected from the burnt mansion at Verdanturf Town were arranged in rows, several feet away from other. Men in white coats have been dusting the ashes and other materials from the metal boxes. Mr. Stone, the president of the corporation, is standing in front of a certain safebox with his hand cupping his chin, as if he's thinking about something.

"This is the only safe with a different security system," Mr. Stone mumbled. "It's far more advanced to the others which only require codes." He proceeds to touch the black-colored panel on the safe's door. "This one seems to scan the hand or the fingers."

The sound of the automatic doors sliding caught the president's attention.

"How's the situation here, dad?"

"Ah, Steven," Mr. Stone walked to the two bodies who entered the room. "It's nice to see you looking well, Eclaire," he turned to the lady his son have brought. "How's your stay at the hotel?"

"I-It's fine sir, thank you," Eclaire felt shy but she managed to reply.

"You're quite tensed up my dear. You don't need to be so formal towards me. Don't be shy, I'm your father's friend after all. By the way, my name's Joseph Stone. You must have heard a lot about me from him."

"Yes. But I believe this is my first time to meet you personally."

"Yes, indeed," Mr. Stone smiled, just to ease the atmosphere for the sake of the lady. "Now," he continued, facing towards his son, "to answer your question a while ago son, well, things are going just fine in here. But before that," Mr. Stone returned his eyes to Eclaire, "Eclaire, there is something important you must see first."

Mr. Stone called out for a man and asked it to bring something. The man returned carrying a small box on his hand and gave it to the president.

"Here it is, Eclaire," Mr. Stone opened the box. "These belong to your mother and father. You see, I had these taken from their bodies because of something unusual that I noticed." He turned to hand the box to Eclaire.

Eclaire looked over the items inside and recognized her mother's necklace and her father's pocket watch, noticing the round hollow spaces on them—one on the center of the pendant and one on the center of the pocket watch's cover. "These… They used to wear these even before I left the mansion. But I don't remember seeing the hollow spaces on them before," she lifted the pocket watch from the box, followed by the necklace.

"It seems that they received Keystones from a friend some time after your departure."

"Keystones? What are those?" Eclaire asked. She has never seen nor heard about such things and that made her curious.

"This one," Steven joined the conversation, holding his Mega Lapel Pin out for Eclaire to see. "The stone on my pin is a Keystone. I assume that you haven't heard about Keystones yet."

Eclaire placed her parents' necklace and watch back to the box and reached out for the pin. "Yes. Probably because they aren't well known in the Johto Region. I have travelled there for five years and never heard nor seen one."

Steven cupped his chin. "Hmm… It is true that there's still no news about Mega Evolution from Johto."

"I don't understand where this conversation is going. What are Keystones? What is Mega Evolution? Does anything about them relate to my parent's death?" Eclaire inquired, returning the Mega Lapel Pin back to Steven.

"We can't be so sure about that," Mr. Stone answered. "What I want to point out the most is that the Keystones were taken from them, and it seems that they were killed first before the culprit did the stealing."

Eclaire shuddered. The scene of the crimson-dyed bedroom floor came back to her mind. "How could someone kill them like that? Mother and father have their pokémon to protect them," she thought to herself.

"Now, let's drop that topic for now," Mr. Stone said as he took the small box from Eclaire's hand, gently smiling in order to ease her. "Another reason why I asked Steven to bring you here are these boxes," he waved out his hand towards the number of safeboxes in the room.

A man approached Mr. Stone. "Sir, were finished taking off the debris from the safeboxes."

"Perfect, just in time," Mr. Stone replied. "You can go now."

When each of the employees has left the room, Mr. Stone turned Eclaire. "Now, dear, you're free to check those safeboxes. You may open them if you know the codes."

Eclaire proceed to check the boxes one by one, twisting the knobs, and trying out every code that she know. She can still remember, after all, her father used to have her put important things inside them long ago. The boxes were opened one after another. Most of them contain nothing but air, the others contain stacks of papers, while some contain bundles of Pokédollars.

She finally came to the last box. She recognized the black panel on its door. Eclaire bent down to press the lone button at the side of the panel.

"Voice recognition, activated," the machine spoke.

She knew it. That safebox is the one in her parents' room. "Uhh, Eclaire… It's Eclaire," she said, loud and clear enough for the machine to recognize.

"The voice has been recognized. Please place your right palm over the scanner,"

Eclaire did as instructed. A green line appeared on the panel and scanned her hand.

"Hand print recognized… Individual finger prints recognized… Access granted," the safe's door made a clacking sound.

Eclaire opened the safebox and found a few bundles of money and some of his father's old devices. Something caught her attention—the two pokéballs. She took them out of the safe. "Why are they here?" she mumbled.

"What have you found, Eclaire?" Mr. Stone asked leaning over to look at the lady's hands.

"My parent's pokémon, sir," Eclaire replied, standing up, holding the pokéballs with her both hands.


	7. Gardevoir, Gallade, and the Stones

**Chapter 7: Gardevoir, Gallade, and the Stones**

Mr. Stone is looking at the pokéballs on Eclaire's hands. He cupped his chin once again. "I was wondering where their pokémon could be during the fire. I see now, they must have placed them in the safe before the fire," he said. "Go on, dear. Why don't you take them out?"

"Yes, sir," Eclaire replied. "Gardevoir, Gallade, would you come out?" she spoke gently, looking at the pokéballs. The two pokémon popped out in a second and took form before her.

"Now that's unusual. Normally, people would throw the pokéball to let the pokémon out," Steven said, looking at Gardevoir and Gallade.

"Well, they were not only loyal towards my parent but towards me as well. There were also times when they would go out from their pokéballs without calling them in times when they sense danger," Eclaire said, walking closer towards the two pokémon. "Now, Gardevoir, Gallade, please tell me what you know. I'm sure there is."

The two pokémon nodded. _"We know everything."_

"What is… This must be telepathy," Mr. Stone said while placing his hand at the side of his head.

" _Correct, we communicate to others using telepathy,"_ Gardevoir looked towards Mr. Stone.

"Gardevoir and Gallade have strong and well developed psychic powers. That allows them to use telepathy efficiently," Eclaire told the two gentlemen. "Now, please tell us everything you know."

Gallade nodded at Gardevoir as if it's telling it to be the one to speak. Gardevoir turned to face Eclaire.

" _Gallade and I noticed the bloodlust approaching the mansion on the evening when you last called. Your parents, Gilbert and Eglantine, were about to sleep when we tried to tell them about the danger that we sensed… They weren't worried about their lives… They worried about yours. We told them that Gallade and I will protect them from the harm but they refused. They removed their Keystones from their necklace and pocket watch and gave one to each of us. They told us that you, Eclaire, are now our master and that they give these to you,"_ Gardevoir and Gallade held out their hands, showing the Keystones.

Eclaire took the two Keystones. "Why did they… They could have told you to protect the mansion… Why?"

" _Your parents wanted to fight,"_ Gardevoir continued with her story, " _however, they came up with the conclusion that if they can't be harmed, the criminals might find other ways to harm the household. They thought about you. If they weren't killed that night, the criminals might go after you instead. Once we received the Keystones, they strictly ordered us to stay in our respective pokéballs and wait for your return. Soon, Gallade and I sensed that they were already killed. We wished to sacrifice ourselves for Gilbert and Eglantine but at that moment, you are already our owner, our master, so we remained inside, waiting for you to call us."_

"I, see. So that's how it is," that was all Eclaire could say. She looked over her shoulder, trying to hide her face.

" _With those Keytones, and our Mega Stones,"_ Gardevoir continued once again, touching her golden pendant which holds her Gardevoirite, _"together with the bond that we have formed since your childhood, it will allow us to Mega Evolve. You are now the rightful owner of those Keystones. Use them when necessary."_

Steven has been wondering. Pokémon trainers may have multiple pokémon that holds Mega Stones, but they would usually have only one Keystone. "With, those two Keystones, perhaps, you might be able to initiate two simultaneous Mega Evolution."

"You're right! Maybe… Eclaire, why don't you try it," Mr. Stone said, facing Eclaire.

"H-How should I do it? I don't know," Eclaire replied.

"Since you're already touching the Keystones, all you need to do order your pokémon to Mega Evolve. However, it is not your order which will allow them to do so but the bonds you have formed with them," Steven informed the curious lady.

" _Eclaire,"_ Gardevoir once again used telepathy, _"you're the only one hearing this. These two gentlemen probably wish to see us in our Mega Evolved forms but we can't do that for now. There are some other things that Gallade and I need to talk to you alone."_

Eclaire nodded towards the two pokémon and turned to face Steven and Mr. Stone. "Perhaps we could just do it for some other time."

"Well, if you really don't feel like doing so, we won't force you," Steven replied, smiling.

"Ahem," Mr. Stone tried to get the others' attention. "Now that were done with the things here, why don't I invite you two to have lunch in my office before we head to the funeral?"

Eclaire and Steven glanced at each other before facing Mr. Stone.

"I am grateful for the invitation, sir, but I just had a late breakfast with Steven," Eclaire answered.

"A light meal won't hurt, don't you think?" Steven asked, as if he's saying that he wouldn't go without her.

"Alright. That's settled then." Mr. Stone said, turning his eyes over the safeboxes inside the room, "But first, we should tidy up the place. Eclaire, those bundles of money and other things that were inside the safes, try putting the all in the last safebox and secure it. You can make arrangements for a bank account later. I'll assist you with that."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Eclaire replied.

Gardevoir and Gallade helped in tidying up and went back inside their pokéballs, Afterwards, Mr. Stone and Steven led Eclaire to the president's office, and had lunch together.

"Now, Elcaire," Mr. Stone spoke, putting down the table napkin, "if you would please excuse us, we'll be changing our suits."

Eclaire stood up from her seat, "I understand. I'll be waiting outside the office," she headed to the door and stepped outside.

"Say, Steven," Mr. Stone turned his face towards his son, "don't you think she's a fine lady?"

"I know what you're trying to say, dad," Steven answered. "Please stop it. It's not polite towards her in this kind of situation."

"You're pretty defensive, son. But I remember Gilbert asking you from time to time to take care of his daughter once she return."

"That's what I've been doing," Steven stood up and walked to a room connected to the office. "I'll go ahead and change."

"Alright, go on first," Mr. Stone stood up as well and gathered the tablewares in one pile.

As soon as the gentlemen got out of the office in simple black suits, they headed out of the corporation with Eclaire and rode a cab to the funeral home.

Steven glanced at the lady once again, thinking of what his father has told him after lunch.


	8. Mourning and Reminiscing

**Chapter 8: Mourning and Reminiscing**

The cab is on its way to the funeral home. Mr. Stone is seated beside the driver while Steven and Eclaire are at the back seats. In order to break the silence, Mr. Stone started a conversation.

"It's nice to see that the city is has now recovered," Mr. Stone said, looking through the window.

Steven realized what his father's up to so he continued, "Indeed. Everyone has been cooperating well. They're only doing the final checks by now."

"Of course, everyone will cooperate if it's you who leads them. Don't you think so, Eclaire?" Mr. Stone turned his face towards the back seats.

Eclaire knew that the man is expecting a reply, "Yes sir. He's the League's Champion after all."

"Ah, no. Not anymore," Steven chuckled. "I relinquished my title during the clash between Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon. Wallace is the League's Champion now."

"I see," Eclaire turned her face towards the window, looking at the newly repaired buildings. "But why would you do that?" she asked.

"Ah, well," Steven turned his face down, "I really thought that my life would end once the clash stops but I only ended up blacking out."

"That's really fortunate of you," Eclaire said in a weak voice. "But," she returned to her usual voice, "earlier you mentioned Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. What does Primal mean? My mother and father used to teach me about some of the things that they don't teach at the Pokémon School but they never mentioned anything about such thing. I also find it weird that I don't hold a grain about Mega Evolution."

"I find that odd as well, considering that the Goldenriver couple are quite knowledgeable. They should have told you at least one bit about those matters," Mr. Stone said.

Steven leaned back into his seat, his arms crossed. "Primal Reversion..." he returned to the topic. "Those two ancient pokémon can acquire their Primal forms through that method. It occurs when they receive vast amounts of energy from the nature."

"Maybe I should do some research and study about those," Eclaire said. The topic has made her curious after all.

Steven chuckled. "I'll be glad to help you then."

"I forgot to tell you, son," Mr. Stone turned his face towards that back seats once again. "Since the repairs and renovations are almost done, I can now dismiss you from leading the Infrastructural Development Section of the corporation. You may now return to the Research Section."

"Yes, dad. Just tell me once you require my assistance," Steven replied. "Oh, here we are."

The cab finally arrived at the funeral home. The three of them walked in and found two coffins at the other side of the room, and a portrait of the couple is located in between. The room is filled by several townspeople from Verdanturf and servants of the Goldenriver household—the maids, butlers, and other servants—Eclaire could recognize some of them.

"Go ahead, dear," Mr. Stone placed a hand over Eclaire's shoulder. "Our conversation earlier inside the cab must have eased you a little, but you don't have to worry inside this place."

Eclaire walked towards the portrait. She touched the surface and slid her fingers over her parents' faces. Soon, her legs gave up and she dropped on the floor. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Some of the maids stood up from their seats to come closer to the pitiful figure and accompany her in her grief. One among them pulled Eclaire to an embrace. Eclaire soon buried her face into the maid's bosom and went on with her sobbing.

"There, there, milady. Just cry everything out. We're here with you," the maid gently patted the lady's back.

The others began weeping soon enough. Mr. Stone wasn't an exception. The couple were his friends. He has helped them settle in the region since they moved in. Gilbert and Eglantine have assisted him many times inside and outside his corporation.

Steven noticed his father's grief, "Dad, we should get into our seats."

"Yes, yes," Mr. Stone sniffed, wiped his eyes with his handkerchief, and sat on one of the benches.

"I am also in grief, yet I can't bring myself into tears. I wonder," Steven said, sitting beside his father.

"Tell me, son, did it come to you that you need to protect her? Mr. Stone asked. "Because if it did, that must be the reason why."

"A sense to protect her, huh," Steven lifted his face to look at Eclaire, who is still sobbing. "That could be the case."

Steven looked down on his lap and began recalling his past moments with the deceased couple.

" _Steven," Gilbert tried to get the young man's attention.  
"You have heard a lot about my daughter from me and from my wife as well."_

 _Steven turned to face the man. "Yes, sir. Yet I have never seen her personally"_

" _It's true, however, Steven," Gilbert's face turned serious,  
"have you ever gotten interested to see her?"_

" _I don't see the necessity of it, but it's not a bad idea to meet your daughter."_

" _Don't see the necessity, I see," Gilbert sighed,  
"That's not good. I was about to ask you a favor."_

" _Now, dear, you shouldn't trouble young Steven,"  
Eglantine joined the conversation._

" _This is important, dear. We don't know what lies ahead,"  
Gilbert turned to his wife. "He'll most probably accept, won't he?"_

" _What could it be?" Steven asked._

" _Ahem," Gilbert fixed his posture and faced the young man.  
"Once my daughter returns from her journey,  
I wish that you protect her and take care of her."_

" _Taking care of a lady might not be an easy task," Steven answered.  
"But I will do what I can, sir."_

" _Well, you might as well marry her along the way,"  
Gilbert blurted, causing Steven to be surprised._

" _Now, dear," Eglantine hit Gilbert's arm,  
"you don't have to say that. Let him make his own choice."_

" _It's a joke, alright?" Gilbert rubbed his arm, frowning at his wife,  
"and besides, who knows what kind of development might happen."_

" _Even so," Eglantine scowled back._

 _Steven can't do anything else but laugh at the couple's  
little fight. Soon the three of them came laughing together._

Steven smiled upon remembering that scene. Realizing that he can no longer hear the sobs, he looked up towards Eclaire. She's now seated in a bench; her head is being patted by one of the maids, "I wish I'm the one doing that," he mumbled to himself, but then he remembered his conversation with his father back in the office. "No, not yet."


	9. Learning the Truth - I

**Chapter 9: Learning the Truth - I**

 _The leaves of the trees are rustling with the gentle wind that passes by. Eclaire is standing at the edge of a lake with her eyes closed. Suddenly, there was a ripple at the lake's center. She knew **it** is with her in the forest._

" _Please show yourself," she said, as she opened her eyes._

 _It appeared—the Time-Travelling Pokémon._

" _Celebi," Eclaire gently called out, "I have a request. Will you let me see the past? There is something I need to know… about my parents' death."_

 _Celebi flew closer. "I know you've been seeking for answers," it said, using telepathy._

" _Then, will you let me?" Eclaire asked, her hand closed tightly into a fist over her chest._

" _No," Celebi shook its head._

" _WHY?" Eclaire cried, "I'm only asking you to let me see the past. I'll no longer ask for it to be changed."_

 _Her tears began falling from her eyes and she looked down on the ground, "I know I'm being punished," she continued, "…for changing the past."_

 _The memories of **that day** came to her. Ruby, the son of Petalburg's Gym Leader, used Celebi to take the Red and Blue orbs into an empty dimension and destroy them. Eclaire, on the other hand, used another Celebi to alter the final moments of the region-wide calamity, causing the people who died—Norman, Marge, and Steven—to be resurrected._

 _Celebi came closer the Eclaire, "Are you really that willing to see the past of another world?"_

" _What?" Elaire looked up to face the hovering pokémon in front of her, "What do you mean?"_

" _Answering that question is no longer my role," Celebi shook its head once again, "Which is why the Alpha is here… To tell you everything." It raised its head, as if there is something approaching._

" _The… Alpha…" Eclaire shuddered. She turned to see what's behind her, "The Alpha Pokémon," her eyes widened at the sight of the mythical creature._

" _It is very rare for me to face a human, however, this situation makes it necessary," it landed on the grassy ground, right in front of Eclaire. "I am Arceus, the one you humans refer as the Alpha."_

 _Eclaire seemed to be petrified._

" _Be at ease, I came here to tell you the truth," Arceus told her as he walked closer._

" _Please do," Eclaire tried relaxing herself, realizing that there is no harm._

" _Right after the clash between Groudon and Kyogre, a young boy who has caught the Celebi of your world to take the Red and Blue Orbs away to prevent the disaster from repeating itself. You came into the scene and asked another Celebi to alter what has happened, not knowing that it travelled from this world. You see, Celebi can exist simultaneously in different worlds and travel from one to another. Because of that, when the Celebi that you asked is about to return to this world, it dragged you with it. What's more, you switched with your counterpart in this world and you managed to alter this world's past as well."_

" _Switched… Alter this world's…" Eclaire can't believe the story she heard, "I altered this world's past? How could I… I mean, it's Celebi who has the power to do that."_

" _Celebi unconsciously channeled its power to you upon travelling through time and space, around that time, your will to change the past, the past of your world, is still intact and so, you arrived to this world while altering the events, including the revival of certain people who died. To explain further, this world exists in parallel to your world, the only difference is that the evolution of pokémon in this world has taken a different path. That aside, the clash between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre occurred at the same time with the clash between Groudon and Kyogre, which is in your world."_

" _And the people who died," Eclaire interrupted._

" _Yes, the people who died in this world are the same people who died in yours. You managed to resurrect them with the power of Celebi which was momentarily channeled to you."_

" _And my punishment for altering this world's past is the death of my parents?" Eclaire asked the mythical pokémon._

" _You have mourned for them, but they are not your parents." Arceus answered._

" _Then, can I go back to my world, are my parents are still alive?"_

" _Yes, they are alive and well. But you can no longer return to that world."_

" _Why?" Eclaire was hurt and disappointed; she lost her hope, "Why can't I?"_

" _There will be a gap in the existence of the other you, the other Eclaire. You may have travelled at the same time, returned home at the same time. You met Celebi while she has not. That is but a small difference. The big difference which will make the gap is that her parents in this world have died. She returned with your parents still alive, thinking that they're her own, if she is to return here where her real parents are dead, that's where the gap comes in."_

" _Is it not possible for her to return here at an earlier point of time, where her parents are still alive?"_

 _Arceus looked up, "It is possible… If the string is still intact."_

" _String?" Eclaire sounded confused._

" _Yes. You see, I have created many dimensions, each containing a different world from each other. Each creature has a string connected to them—a string that connects them to their counterparts in the other dimensions. The string that connects you and your counterpart in this world has been broken, making it impossible to make any action."_

" _And that is… My punishment, for interfering the past of a world which is not mine?"_

" _It is your first punishment."_

 _Hearing the word 'first' made a pang on Eclaire's chest, "Then, the second is—"_

" _The death of your parents."_

" _But you've said a while ago that they're not my parents."_

" _That is in order for me to be able to explain to you without confusing you. I have told you that your string has been broken. Because of that, you are now fixed within this world, making them your parents."_

 _Eclaire felt like her heart is being crushed once again. She can't do anything else but to accept everything she heard. The Alpha Pokémon can't possibly lie._

 _Arceus began to levitate into the air. It turned its face to Eclaire one last time, "I have told you everything you need to know. Your questions have been answered. Farewell, human," it turned its face away, "No, farewell, Eclaire."_

 _Celebi flew around Arceus and made one last look on Eclaire. In a blink of an eye, they disappeared together and everything turned dark. She's been left alone._

Eclaire opened her eyes. She's gasping for air and beads of sweat are rolling from her forehead and her neck.

"I was about to wake you up," Steven said, standing beside the bed she's lying on. "I thought you might be having a nightmare."

"Steven, where are we?" Eclaire sat up, looking around her surroundings.

"We're in a clinic, the nearest one from the funeral home. You fainted when we were about to transport the coffins for the burial," Steven answered, "Please rest for a while more. I'll accompany you to the cemetery later on."

Eclaire nodded and rested her back against the wall adjacent to the bed. She buried herself in her thoughts, thinking about the dream she just had.


	10. Learning the Truth - II

**Chapter 10: Learning the Truth - II**

It's already five in the afternoon when Steven and Eclaire arrived at the cemetery. They headed straight to the fresh graves. Not bothering to talk to each other. The silence felt unsettling that Steven decided to speak.

"Maybe I should leave you alone for a while," Steven said, "If that's alright with you."

Eclaire turned to look at Steven, "I don't really mind."

"I'll be back later," Steven walked away. "For goodness' sake, I can't do it," he thought to himself, "I don't know how to ask her _about it."_

When Eclaire can no longer hear his footsteps, she called out her pokémon, "Gardevoir, Gallade, I believe this is a good time to explain to me everything."

The two psychic pokemon came out from their pokéballs and stood behind Eclaire.

"You both knew, from the very start, that I'm not the one you used to know," Eclaire turned to face them, "Yet why are you responding to my calls?"

Gardevoir and Gallade just stood there. They didn't answer the lady's question.

"Why? Just why are you doing this? And about your former masters, why did you tell me that they were my parents? You could have told me the truth!"

" _That's because we're waiting for the right time, which is now,"_ Gardevoir said, _"We're sorry for not telling you your identity. And, we're sorry for lying about their death."_

Eclaire shook her head, "Arceus only told me in a dream… That their death is one of the consequences I received. I want you to tell me the real story about it."

" _It wasn't a lie when Gardevoir told you that we sensed someone's bloodlust on the night of their death,"_ Gallade began to explain, _"But we lied to you on the part about telling them. After sensing the approaching danger, lord Arceus spoke to us from far away, preventing us from telling our masters."_

" _It was a pokémon who did the killing, not a human."_ Gardevoir continued the explanation, _"We don't know which it was, but that pokémon has been sent by lord Arceus. Another pokémon was also sent to create a barrier around the town and prevent other people from interfering."_

"What about the Keystones then?" Eclaire asked.

" _They handed us the Keystones before they enter the bedroom."_ Gallade answered, _"It was that time when the pokémon sent by lord Arceus came into the mansion. Our masters never gave us orders to protect them. Instead, they ordered us to remain in our pokéballs and kept us in the safebox right before the pokémon get into the room. For the first time, we weren't able to figure out what they were thinking."_

"So that's how it was," Eclaire looked down on the ground, "Could it be that they knew what was going to happen by then?"

" _It is impossible for them to know about their fate,"_ Gardevoir replied, shaking her head, _"…Since lord Arceus has told us that he hasn't spoken to them about it."_

"So they just accepted the danger… Their death… Even when they were expecting me to arrive by the next day." Eclaire began to shake. She covered her face; it's hard for her to accept everything she has heard. "Cruel… How cruel…"

Eclaire let some tears to fall. She calmed down after a while. "I have one last question," she spoke once again as she wiped her damp cheeks, "This morning when you rejected to Mega Evolve, is it because you felt different about me?"

" _Yes,"_ Gardevoir answered, _"We may have shared deep bonds with the Eclaire of this world but since we have the knowledge that you came from another space, it didn't felt right"_

"And yet you responded and went out of your pokéballs when I called out for you for the first time this morning."

" _We didn't want to disappoint you, since you're still unaware of the situation until this afternoon."_

Eclaire turned to face the couple's graves, "I wasn't born in this world, but it's now impossible for me to return to where I came from. After learning about everything, I no longer know how to start."

"I knew something's odd about you," said a familiar voice.

Eclaire got startled and turned around, "Steven?" her eyes widened after seeing him on his hovering Metagross, "Since when were you here?"

"I just arrived," Steven answered as he slid off from his loyal pokémon. He soon took out a pokéball and pointed it at Metagross, allowing it to return.

"Gardevoir, Gallade, please return as well," Eclaire ordered while looking over her shoulder, hiding her face from the man in front of her.

The two pokémon nodded. Gallade returned first. Gardevoir, on the other hand, walked closer to Eclaire, _"There is nothing to be cautious about this man, which is why we haven't warned you that he's coming."_ Gardevoir soon returned to her pokéball, allowing Eclaire and Steven to talk alone.

Gardevoir's words have somehow soothed Eclaire. She soon lifted her face and looked towards Steven.

"So," Steven broke the silence, "What does that mean?"

"It's exactly as what you have heard," Eclaire replied, "I'm not from this world."

"Tell me, when was the first time we've met?"

"During that night, when I woke up at the hospital."

"And you asked for my name."

"Yes."

"But earlier this morning, you mentioned about my position as the League's Champion. I don't remember telling you anything about that. When did you learn about it?"

"…When I was still in my own world, before the clash between the two ancient pokémon."

Steven gave her a serious look in the eyes, "Then why did you asked for my name?"

"I just thought that you might find it weird if I suddenly mention your name, since we never met each other face to face," Eclaire looked down, avoiding Steven's eyes, "That's why I asked."

"I thought you acted weirdly since that night, and you also don't know about Primal Reversion nor Mega Evolution which makes it more odd," Steven walked closer to her, "Until I found out that you're not of this world."

Eclaire flinched as Steven got closer. She made a step backward.

"But I'd like to thank you," Steven made his last step.

Eclaire got confused, "What?"

"That night, when you woke up at the hospital, I found your voice very familiar," Steven said, "Then I realized that it's the same voice that I heard _that time_."

"What do you mean?"

Steven lifted his hands and grabbed Eclaire's shoulders, "That time… When I died… Thank you for calling me out," Steven looked down. He may have managed to hold her but he can't bear to look at her from that short distance. "It was you, wasn't it? You called me many times. I was surrounded by darkness until I heard your voice, telling me to live," Steven's tears trickled down to his chin, "It was your voice… I'm sure of it."

Eclaire felt the shaking of Steven's hands. She can't figure out what to do. He's holding her shoulders tightly yet it doesn't hurt her. She's struggling in her mind, looking words to say.

"I didn't mean to do that. It just happened," she finally spoke, "You may have lived, but I have led these two people, who are now my parents, to their end."

Steven opened his eyes and realized that he has pulled her into a hug. His tears have finally stopped, "Lately, I find it weird that I've been yearning to just be by your side and protect you. This must be the reason… My heart and mind has been telling me to repay you," he broke the hug and looked straight at the lady's brown eyes.

"I don't think I could stop you from doing so," Eclaire said. She made one last glance over her parents' graves and walked out of the cemetery with Steven by her side.

Meanwhile, in Mossdeep City, the alarms have been beeping loudly in the Control Room of the Space Center—a sign of disaster approaching the planet.


	11. Starting Anew Before the Disaster

**You may notice from this chapter onwards that there are several lines quoted from the Delta Episode of the games Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (if you have played them). Some lines and scenes have been altered though. I own neither of the games nor the Ruby and Sapphire Chapter of Pokémon Adventures manga which I used as reference for the characters Ruby and Sapphire for this fanfic. Some details and events in this fanfic were also from the manga and were altered to match with the flow of the story. Be reminded that the only OCs in this fanfic are Eclaire, Gilbert, and Eglantine Goldenriver, and some extra characters like the jewelry maker in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Starting Anew Before the Disaster**

The bank teller has been typing on her computer for quite some time. Finally, she looked up towards the lady seated in front of her desk.

"A new account under your name has been created and the money you brought has been deposited successfully. Other than that, the total amount of money under Mr. Gilbert and Mrs. Eglantine Goldenriver's joint account has been transferred successfully. Thank you for trusting us, Miss Eclaire."

"You're welcome. Thank you for your service," Eclaire replied. Finally, they can head out for the next place. Steven insisted to accompany her and she accepted but she didn't expect her to be prioritized by the employees of every establishment she's been—just because she's with the former Hoenn League Champion and Devon's President's son.

"So, where do you plan to go next?" Steven inquired, "You know, I was expecting you to take a rest today after everything that has happened. Yet here you are, walking around the city as if you've totally forgotten about everything."

"I can't just stay inside the hotel for the whole day," Eclaire answered, "Well, I need to look for a jewelry maker next."

"What for?"

"I want a pair of earrings for the Keystones," Eclaire took out the pouch containing the said stones, "I can't just carry them around like marbles, you see?"

Steven chuckled, "There's a nice shop that I know. It's being run by an expert jewelry maker."

"Bring me there then," Eclaire placed the pouch back in her bag.

Soon, they arrived at the shop. Steven opened the glass door and found a Chimecho flying around, making ringing sounds, indicating the shop owner that there are customers. After a few moments, a man walked out from the door behind the counter.

"Ah, Sir Steven. How long has it been since the last time you came here, hmm? And who could the fair lady be?" the man asked while stroking his short beard, "Oh! I know, I just finished making a nice ring some time ago. Come, you might want to see."

"Thank you for the offer," Steven smiled at the witty man, "But we're not something like that."

The man laughed, "My apologies. But she really is a fine lady, don't you think?"

"She is," Steven glanced at Eclaire, making her blood rush to her cheeks. "Well, I brought her here since I know that you're the best one in the city. You see, I really liked this Mega Lapel Pin that you made before."

"Hoho! Boy, you flatter me," the man replied, scratching his head.

Steven turned to Eclaire, "This man is called Philip, the jewelry maker I was talking about earlier. Show him the Keystones."

Eclaire walked closer to the shop's counter and took out the pouch from her bag, "Sir, I have here a couple of Keystones. I'd like you to make a pair of earrings for me," she said, placing the pouch over the man's hand.

"Hmm… Two Keystones as earrings eh?" the man mumbled, stroking his beard once again, "That's an easy task. I can make it within two to three hours. Just tell me how the design should be and which metal should I use."

"I would prefer gold... And please make it simple… Something plain."

"May I suggest that I make drop earrings?" Philip took out a paper and pencil from the drawer of a counter and began scribbling, "And then I can let the stones hang from here," he pointed over his sketch of a proposed design.

Steven leaned over the counter to look at the paper, "That would be perfect. What do you think?" he said, turning his face to Eclaire.

"Won't they be heavy?" Eclaire asked, taking the piece of paper, examining the sketch.

"Hoho, it'll be alright lass. I'll make them as light as possible," Philip answered.

"Alright then. That'll do," Eclaire replied, returning the paper to the man's hand.

"I'll begin working on it right away. You can go back later to get it."

"Yes. Thank you," Steven replied as he opened the shop's door for Eclaire.

They decided to have lunch in a nearby restaurant and walk around the Central Park afterwards. Soon they found themselves seated by the fountain, enjoying the sound of the gushing water.

Steven noticed the ringing of his PokéNav Plus and picked it up to answer, "Yes?"

Eclaire looked at the gadget. It looks different from the one in the world where she came from. That aside, she's curious on what the call is about.

"I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can," Steven folded the PokéNav Plus and placed it back in the pocket of his suit jacket.

"It seems that you need to go," Eclaire looked at him as he stood up.

"Unfortunately, yes. Dad has summoned me," Steven sighed, making a look of dismay. Suddenly, he brightened up and turned to Eclaire, "Perhaps you could come with me and wait at the corporation. We'll go back to the shop to get your Mega Earrings as soon as I finish my business with dad."

"That's fine with me," Eclaire stood up to follow him.

Back in Devon Co., inside the president's office, Mr. Stone has been pacing around the floor, glancing at the wall clock from time to time. Suddenly he stopped and placed his hands on his waist, giving off a sigh, "That boy is late," he mumbled and found himself pacing around once again.

The doors soon opened and Steven came in, looking over his wristwatch, "Dad, I apologize for my tardiness. What do we have to talk about?"

"You're absolutely late, son." Mr. Stone walked to his chair, "But at least you're here now."

Steven fixed his cravat, "I was around the city with Eclaire and we left a few things unfinished."

"I see," Mr. Stone sat down. The office got silent for a short while. Soon, he began to speak, "Let's get things started… The trajectory of the meteoroid that the Space Center has been monitoring has changed," he locked his fingers over his desk and gave Steven a serious look.

Steven's face turned serious as well.

"The new trajectory has been calculated last night. The meteor is to make impact on our planet."

"What?" Steven's eyes widened, "Where, specifically?"

"According to the report that Professor Cozmo has sent me, the point of collision will be on a small island in Route 131, southwest of Sootopolis City."

Steven cupped his chin, "Route 131… But how come that a meteoroid can suddenly change its trajectory?"

Mr. Stone stood up and walked to his son, "That has baffled Prof. Cozmo as well," he lifted a hand and placed it over Steven's shoulder, "Son, I want you to call those kids. They have proved their strength last time and their cooperation will be useful."

"Yes, dad," Steven nodded.

"You might want to finish your matters with Eclaire but make it quick and begin your task as soon as possible," Mr. Stone turned to get back on his chair, "That's all. You're dismissed."

Eclaire is standing on the glass floor of the corporation's lobby, looking at the different kinds of stones displayed underneath. She can recognize a few, naming them one by one inside her mind. She noticed someone drawing closer and looked up, "Steven," she called, walking the remaining distance between them, "So, what was it about?"

Steven lifted a hand to his head, making a light scratch, "I don't think I could tell you about it,"

"Oh, alright then," she replied, tilting her head, "Shall we go?"

They returned to the jewelry shop and Eclaire received the finished Mega Earrings. She slipped each through her piercings and twisted the screws behind her lobes to secure them. Afterwards, she handed the payment to Philip. The man was kind enough to give her a discount and it made her glad. Eclaire noticed that Steven is no longer by her side, making her look around the shop.

"There is something important I need to tell you," Steven spoke, holding his PokéNav Plus a feet away from his face, "I have also contacted Sapphire. You two should meet up before heading to the corporation. I'll be expecting you," he closed the gadget and noticed Eclaire approaching.

"I believe you are busy. You don't have to accompany me for the rest of the day. I'll be fine by myself," Eclaire said as she walked towards Steven.

"I shall take my leave then," Steven faced her, placing the PokéNav Plus back in his jacket, "I apologize. I know I insisted to accompany you today yet an urgent task has been given to me."

"You don't have to apologize. You have helped me a lot today. I'm not holding you from your task."

They both stepped out of the shop. Steven was about to take off on his Metagross when he turned his face to Eclaire, "By the way, those Mega Earrings suit you perfectly."

Eclaire smiled, "I see. Thank you."

Steven rushed on his way back to Devon Co. He can't get Eclaire's smile off his head, "Finally, that's a genuine smile," he thought to himself while Metagross speeds through the air. Soon enough, Metagross hovered in front of the corporation—a sign that they have arrived. Steven leaped from its metal body and pointed its pokéball for it to return and rest. Just when he was about to enter the doors of the building, he heard loud flapping sounds, as if they were made by a huge flying pokémon. He looked up to the sky, "They're surprisingly quick, huh," he mumbled as a Tropius landed a few meters away from him.


	12. Ruby and Sapphire

**Chapter 12: Ruby and Sapphire**

Two young figures, a girl and a boy, slid off of the Tropius, "Thanks big guy! You might want to play around in Petalburg Woods while waiting for us," the girl said, patting the side of the pokémon.

The Tropius took off and headed for the forest. The youngsters turned around to face Steven, who's walking towards them.

"It's nice to see you doing fine, Ruby, Sapphire," Steven said.

"Steven!" Sapphire cried out, running through the remaining distance between them, "Something bad happened!" she reported, shaking her fists around in agitation.

Steven got alarmed, "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, somebody stole her Keystone a while ago, before we meet up to go here," Ruby answered while taking his glasses off from his eyes.

"I don't mind giving you another once I manage to find one," Steven sighed, "But that's not important for now. Let's go to my dad's office. There are some things we need to talk to you about."

Ruby and Sapphire followed Steven inside the building and rode an elevator to the topmost floor where the President's Office is located. They entered the office and found Mr. Stone seated by his desk, looking over a couple of papers.

"Dad, they're here," Steven said, making the president to look up from the papers.

"Ah, welcome to Devon Corporation, Ruby and Sapphire. It's been quite a while. You two have grown a lot," Mr. Stone smiled.

"Dad, I believe we have no time for idle chat," Steven spoke in a serious manner.

"Hmph, I know this is urgent. But can't you let me enjoy a short while since the two heroes of Hoenn are right in front of me?"

Steven frowned, urging his father to be serious.

"Now then, Ruby, Sapphire, I'm afraid that I'm planning to start in on a rather long and quite heavy topic. Are you sure that you're ready to take all of it in?" Mr. Stone asked.

Ruby and Sapphire made a quick glance to each other and then nodded at Mr. Stone.

"Ahem," Mr. Stone cleared his throat, "Let me first take us back 3,000 years, to the days when this story began. There was a great war at that time, in a region far from here. That war was finally brought to an end by a weapon created by one man. And what energy source could power such a dreadful weapon? Do you know?" he paused, "You see, it ran on the life energy of Pokémon—the energy that could be gained by the sacrifice of so many Pokémon. There are surely many people who would call it reprehensible. But my grandfather, the president of this corporation before me, said this, 'Couldn't we use the energy to improve the lives of people and Pokémon?' And so he developed our greatest creation here at the Devon Corporation—Infinity Energy. Thanks to Infinity Energy, Devon was able to become one of the top industries in Hoenn and developed into the giant you see today. You may be surprised to learn that the Devon Parts you once recovered for us were in fact parts of a motor that would make it possible to power a submarine using Infinity Energy. It was not long before we began to expand our attempts to further human development. Next, we moved into exploring space. The rockets launched from the Mossdeep Space Center using our Infinity Energy, they are the true results of our dreams, our passion, and our technology. But never did we imagine they could end up as the best hope for saving our world."

Ruby and Sapphire gulped. The atmosphere inside the office has turned more serious.

"My preamble has been quite long, but we arrive at last at the real issue," Mr. Stone continued. "That is the overwhelming catastrophe which now approaches us. A huge asteroid, more than six miles in diameter, is currently on track to collide with our planet. We have been working together with the Mossdeep Space Center, which was first to recognize this danger. We are devising countermeasures that would use our rockets, but," he paused once again, "In order for these plans to succeed, though, we need a meteorite shard."

Steven cupped his chin, "So, you're telling them to go and get a shard."

"Correct," Mr. Stone replied. "Ruby, Sapphire, I want you two to make your way to the Granite Cave near Dewford Town. According to our surveys, you should be able to find the kind of meteorite shards that we need there. And you, Steven, I want you to head for the Space Center at once to start the preparations, using this Link Cable," he pulled out a metal box from the drawer of his desk and handed it to his son.

"Link Cable?" Steven received the box containing the said item. "So it is to be a warp system. I understand," he paused to turn to the youngsters, "But Granite Cave… Ah, I see. Someplace past the spot where we first met, Ruby, you'll find a room that has a wall filled with ancient murals. It is true there were many shards of meteorite scattered about there."

"Oh, I can still remember that part of the cave, the spot with a lot of Mawiles!" Ruby exclaimed. He's gotten excited, "So we just have get past that point."

"It looks like it's decided then. Ruby, Sapphire, I will head right away for the Space Center in Mossdeep. If I learn anything, I will contact you at once. Good luck." Steven turned to walk away.

"Then, we should head out as well," Ruby turned to Sapphire, lifting a fist by his chest as a sign of determination.

All three of them were about to step out of the room when Mr. Stone called out, "Kids, there's one last thing I'd like to tell you."

Ruby and Sapphire looked back to listen.

"I'm not a kid," Steven thought in his mind, turning back to face his father, "What is it, dad?" he asked aloud.

"Be careful," Mr. Stone said, smiling.

Steven sighed and spoke within his mind once again, "Really, dad…" he lifted his face to smile back.

The three headed out of the corporation and went on their separate ways. Steven took off to the sky on his Metagross, as usual, while Sapphire blew a whistle to call her Tropius. The pokémon arrived after a short while and she rode on it with Ruby. Mr. Stone watched them from the office window as they disappear into the horizon. He returned to his desk and began reading the papers once again, "There's still not a single lead about Gilbert and Eglantine's death, I see," he dropped the papers over a pile of other documents and leaned on the back of his chair, "There's just so many problems nowadays."


	13. The Draconid

**Chapter 13: The Draconid**

It's five in the afternoon and Mr. Stone is still working in his office, shifting his eyes from paper to paper and signing on a few. He lifted his face to look at the door, realizing that someone has entered—it's Eclaire.

"Good afternoon, sir," she spoke as she walked closer to Mr. Stone's desk.

"Ah, Eclaire. Good afternoon as well," Mr. Stone stood up from his chair and walked towards one of the couches in the office, "Come, let's sit. I believe you came here to speak with me," he said as he proceeds to sit on the couch.

Eclaire sat on the other couch, parallel to the one Mr. Stone sat on, "I'd like to thank you properly for handling the matters regarding my parent's death, as well as the cleaning up of our burnt mansion. You even extended your charity towards our servants and some of them were able to start with their new jobs this morning. I don't know which matters I can assist you with, but please, if you ever think that I might be useful, I'll accept any task in order to repay you."

Mr. Stone sighed, "I don't really mind helping you. Gilbert, your father, used to help me for the advertising of this corporation and he even modeled several devices which were very useful to us. I used to ask him for so many times that he should work inside Devon but he would always refuse," he paused as he remembered something silly, "I remember that there were days when he would suddenly barge in here just to brag about random things."

"I never knew that he did something ludicrous," Eclaire covered her mouth as she chuckled.

Mr. Stone laughed, "Well, you see, what he used to brag about for most of the time is you."

Eclaire laughed together with Mr. Stone and they found themselves in silence soon enough. After a while, Eclaire began speaking once again.

"I have found a nice place to settle in and I'll be moving there tomorrow morning. I thought that you might want to know the address," Eclaire said and searched for a pen and paper in her bag. She scribbled through a small notebook and tore out the page, "Here's the address, sir. As I have told you a while ago, please just tell me if you ever need me on something. I'll be more than willing to help," she placed the paper on the coffee table filled with uncommon stones and several fossils.

Mr. Stone reached for the paper and read what Eclaire has written, "Somewhere by the northern edge of the city, I see."

"Yes. It's an apartment close to the city border facing Route 115. I picked out the place since there's a beachfront nearby," Eclaire said with the image of beach waters in her head. She loves playing around bodies of water since she was little. "I shall go now, and thank you, for the last time," she stood up and made a bow.

"You're more than welcome, dear," Mr. Stone stood up as well, "Your father and mother might be happy to see you recovering like this, but take things slowly."

"Before I forget, sir, I request that you withdraw the investigations regarding my parent's death. You've done so much already."

"I'm just worried that they might come after you next. Since you asked, then I will. But inform me right away if something unusual happens to you," Mr. Stone softly spoke.

Eclaire headed back to her hotel room to rest. It's been a long day for her and she deserves one. Meanwhile, Ruby and Sapphire have been walking through the maze-like paths inside the Granite Cave. Finally, they found the room with walls filled with murals. One side shows Groudon marked with Omegas, and the other side shows Kyogre marked with Alphas.

"Wow! These wall paintings must be ve-e-e-ry old!" Sapphire exclaimed as she ran closer to the walls.

"Heh, of course they are," Ruby said while putting on his glasses. He's nearsighted after all but sometimes, he just prefer to walk around without them. He turned his head from side to side to examine the room.

"Ah, noisy... So noisy. How bothersome," a girl with short, black hair sprouted from the tall rocks with her tattered cape swaying behind her, "Oh, hey! I never thought that you'd be coming here, Ruby."

"Huh? You're the one in front of our house this morning," Ruby scratched over his white beanie, "Hmm… What's your name again? Right… Zinnia."

"It's YOU!" Sapphire rang out, pointing at the girl, "You're the one who stole my Keystone!"

"What?" Ruby got furious and took out a pokéball, "Zinnia, give it back or else—"

Zinnia lifted her palms, facing Ruby and Sapphire, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. I'm just borrowing it for a few days. I promise I'll return it. Right Aster?" she turned her head towards her Whismur who just popped from one of the rocks.

Ruby gave her a stern face, judging her. He relaxed from his battle stance moments later, "If you say so. But why are you here?" he asked, keeping his stern face.

"I'm just appreciating the paintings of my ancestors. What's wrong with that?" she looked at the walls, "How about you? Are you here for these old paintings? Or are you here for the other?" she turned her head towards a certain rock, "For one of the meteorite shards that can serve as a source of power for the Legendary Pokémon that lives in the heavens above. Either way... You know, I adore you."

"WHAT?" Sapphire's voice echoed through the room, "You can't have him!" her cheeks have turned red.

"Ah… Noisy girl. I never said anything like that," Zinnia walked closer towards the other two. "That's it! I can't help it! I have to battle you! I'll play nice, though, and ask first," she snickered at Sapphire, "You're ready to battle me, right?"

"Hah! Bring it on!" Sapphire took out her Blaziken.

Zinnia, on the other hand, took out her Salamence and they proceeded to their battle.

Ruby can't help but give off a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "Girls and their fights…"

The battle went on to its end after quite some time and Sapphire turned out to be the victor.

"Nice! Real nice, girl! Ohhh, I really felt that one! Full points to you!" Zinnia walked towards the meteorite shard to pick it up, "That settles it! You get this meteorite shard as a reward!"

Sapphire held out her hands to receive the shard. She was about to put it in her bag when streaks of light shone from Ruby's bag.

"What in the world…" Ruby mumbled as he rummaged through his bag.

Zinnia leaned over to look what's inside, "That glittering meteorite that you've got there," she remarked, "It's sure giving off some vibes. I'd keep a tight hold on it if I were you, along with that shard I just gave to the girl," she turned to head out of the place. Suddenly, she turned back and faced Ruby and Sapphire one last time, "Hey... The actions you guys are taking now... Are they based on the ideals you cling to? Or are they based on actual truths?" she asked, making the two to have confused faces, "If they are... How much of the truth do you think you know?"

Ruby made a stern face once again, "What do you mean?" he asked, "Do you know about _it_ too?"

Zinnia was about to answer when her Whismur tugged her cape.

"Yes, ma'am! Moving out! Such a spoiled girl you are, Aster," she looked down to see the little pokémon. "So what'll be our next stop, sweetie?" she asked as they walked away.

Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other. "I wonder what she meant by that," Ruby mumbled. He heard the ringing of his PokéNav Plus. "I wonder if it's Steven," he mumbled once again as he flipped open the gadget.

"Were you able to find the meteorite shard that we need?" Steven asked from the other end of the line.

"We have it, Steven!" Sapphire answered while leaning over to the PokéNav Plus in Ruby's hand.

"Good. Now, please head here at the Space Center in Mossdeep."

"Got it," Ruby replied and placed the PokéNav Plus back in his pocket. They immediately headed for Mossdeep City to hand over the meteorite shard.


	14. The First Warning

**Chapter 14: The First Warning**

Evening came and the skies have totally turned dark, revealing the moon and a multitude of stars. Sapphire's Tropius landed in front of Mossdeep Space Center. Ruby slid off first, placed his hands on his waist and looked at the building.

"So, this is the Space Center where dad used to go," he mumbled. He remembered what happened that day from five years ago, when there was an explosion and a gigantic, emerald pokémon flew out into the sky. "Though I never thought that he managed to control Rayquaza to stop Primal Groundon and Kyogre."

"Hey, what's keeping you?" Sapphire patted Ruby's shoulder, "Let's go, they're waiting."

They went inside the Space Center and talked to a lady to ask for directions. Upon mentioning their names, the lady led them immediately to the Celestial Observatory of the building, where Prof. Cozmo and Steven has been talking.

"Oh, if it isn't Norman's young boy," Prof. Cozmo noticed Ruby walking closer, "You resemble him a lot." He looked at Sapphire, "Oh, Sapphire, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, Prof. Cozmo!" Sapphire waved and smiled at the professor.

"I'm quite surprised that you know them both, Professor," Steven remarked.

"Well, you see, I met Ruby's father here for a lot of times and he used to tell me about his son. And I met Sapphire at Mt. Chimney some time ago," the professor replied, "Now, where is the meteorite shard that you obtained at Granite Cave?"

"Here it is," Sapphire rummaged through her bag and took out the shard.

Prof. Cozmo received the item, "Hmm, wonderful."

"Now then, Professor, Could I ask you to explain once more about the current plan?" Steven spoke.

"Indeed, please come this way," Prof. Cozmo led them from the observatory to the Control Room. They stopped in front of a series of huge monitors and Prof. Cozmo began typing codes into the machines. Soon enough, images came flashing one after another.

"Th-That's the..." Sapphire looked at the largest image, her mouth agape.

The professor nodded and began to explain, "I assume that you have heard some details from President Stone already. Our current plan involves using the Infinity Energy within our rocket, combined with the life energy of humans found in Keystones. We will start off by artificially replicating the massive energy that is triggered at the time of Mega Evolution, using the meteorite shard," Professor turned back to the machines and began typing another set of codes, "We will fire the energy produced from our rocket into space," he spoke as an image of their rocket flashed into one of the monitors. Another imaged flashed into the next monitor, "With that, we'll create a warp hole. By creating a warp hole in the path of the incoming meteoroid, we hope to be able to transport it somewhere far away from here," Prof. Cozmo continued as the last imaged flashed into the third monitor.

"An audacious plan," Steven remarked, "And using such technology you would… May I ask where exactly the asteroid will be warped to?" he asked.

The professor fixed his glasses, "Well, we're not entirely sure, but we do have a device that links the warpholes. I'm referring to the Link Cable that you brought, Steven," Prof. Cozmo opened the folder he's been holding and began flipping through the papers, "There's no need to worry," he stopped on a certain page, "Based on our theory, we can at least guarantee that we will be sending it away from our planet."

"No need to worry, huh?" a girl's voice resonated across the room.

Ruby recognized the voice and turned to look where it came from, "YOU—!"

"You know her?" Steven asked, "Young lady, how are you able to enter this room? You're not an ordinary sightseer," Steven looked directly at Zinnia.

"She was at Granite Cave this afternoon," Sapphire spoke.

"Heh," Zinnia snickered, "We do seem to keep running into each other, Ruby."

"Who are you?" Prof. Cozmo asked.

Zinnia looked at the professor, "Me? I'm Zinnia. Just your regular ol' tourist, nothing more," she turned her head towards the huge monitors in the room, "So this is what has come of human technology and of hope and blood and sweat and tears and... Well, the list gets kinda long and boring. But it contains everything, huh?" Zinnia folded her arms, crossing them below her chest, "I know all about it. About just what kinda energy you're using to fuel this rocket thing. The abominable technology humanity first thought up 3,000 years ago. So you're once again planning to claim that this is best for humanity, or best for the whole darn world. It's a snap of your fingers to repeat the sins of the past. Worse, if what I overheard is true," she looked back at the Prof. Cozmo, giving him a strong glare, "This time, you're about to commit an error more abominable than before!"

"Tell me, would you rather wait for the meteoroid to strike us?" Steven asked.

Zinnia turned her glare from the professor to Steven, "Look, I'm not here to criticize the way you guys are looking at this. But I want to be sure you've thought this through well and good. You know, there are necessary sacrifices, and there are unnecessary sacrifices. What a disappointment! This is the best you could do with all your knowledge and technology? Instead of trying to make something outta nothing, you'd rather repeat the mistakes of the past, straight up?" She turned towards the room's exit, "Well, sorry for interfering your discussion a while ago, but I came here to warn you."

Zinnia ran to the exit and headed outside the Space Center with her Whismur.

"What's with that girl?" Prof. Cozmo got infuriated, "She just belittled the work of many scientists! I can't believe it!"

Steven cupped his chin, thinking what Zinnia has told them, "Necessary and unnecessary sacrifices, she said," he faced Prof. Cozmo, "Professor, shall we continue with our discussion?"

"Well," the professor fixed his glasses for the third time, "For now, we'll have to examine the meteorite shard that Ruby and Sapphire obtained. We must be sure whether it is enough to power the rocket. I'll contact you as soon as we find out anything. After all, we don't have much time left."

"Prof. Cozmo," Ruby spoke, "When exactly will the asteroid hit the planet?" he asked.

The professor turned to him with a serious face, "There's only nine days left."

"We really need to rush," Steven said, "But for now, Ruby, Sapphire, you two should rest. My house is here in Mossdeep and you should stay there for the meantime. You need not to worry, I have contacted the Gym Leader Norman and Prof. Birch beforehand." Steven turned his face towards Prof. Cozmo before they leave the Control Room, "Professor, I'll be here tomorrow morning."

"I'll be expecting you, Steven," Prof. Cozmo replied.

Steven and the two young trainers headed out of the Space Center. Soon, they found themselves resting on the couches in the living room of Steven's house and fell asleep after some time. Steven took out some blankets for them before he went into his room and buried himself in deep thoughts.


	15. The Ancient Lore

**Chapter 15: The Ancient Lore**

Eclaire woke up early in the morning and made final checks in the hotel room to see if she forgot anything. After confirming that everything's with her, she stepped out of the room, rode the elevator, and headed to the lobby's front desk to check-out. Afterwards, she went straight to her apartment. Finally, she's able to move to her new home.

Several men are in front of her door, stacking the boxes one over the other. Eclaire approached them, "The store sent you quite early. Thank you for your service," she said. She faced the door and slipped the key into the knob to unlock it, "You may go once all of them are here."

"Yes ma'am," one of the men replied, placing a box on the floor, "This is the last one. Please sign on this note before we take our leave."

Eclaire took the pen from the worker's hand and signed at the bottom of the note, "Here."

The men rode into their truck and drove away.

"Yesterday was shopping, today is arranging. I'll be living here from today onwards, after all." Eclaire called Gardevoir and Gallade out, "You don't mind helping me out with the boxes, do you?" she asked. Soon, the two pokémon opened the boxes and took out everything. Using their psychic powers, the objects levitated midair and were placed onto the counters, tables, and into the shelves. On the other hand, Eclaire handled the minute arrangements and tidied up the rest. Everything's good after a while.

"Phew," Eclaire threw herself into the couch. She managed to shop for groceries and had lunch after tidying up the apartment and now she's gotten tired. She closed her eyes for a while, thinking of the past events. She changed the past of her world, got transported into another dimension, a world parallel to where she came from and changed its past as well, then she received punishments from Arceus. Suddenly, she thought about the other Eclaire, her counterpart. She sat up to ask Gardevoir, "Say, since there are some difference between this world and the one which I came from, there must be some things that the other me knows which I don't. Won't she find it out there?" Somehow, she got worried over the thought.

" _Lord Arceus is quite a meticulous one. Surely he has taken care of that,"_ Gardevoir replied while putting a glass of juice on the coffee table for Eclaire.

"Thanks," Eclaire took the glass to drink. "You know, Gardevoir, Gallade, I feel like something bad is coming up. Can't you feel it as well?" she asked, holding the empty glass over her lap.

Gallade walked closer, _"Somehow, we can feel it too."_

Eclaire placed the glass back on the coffee table, "You see, I had a bad dream previously, when I was at the hotel. There was a huge explosion, as if something gigantic crashed with something. I can't really tell. It was quite blurry. But there was a part when I saw a waterfall somewhere in a cave and something seemed to be shining," she paused. The image in her mind seemed familiar. Suddenly, her eyes widened upon remembering the place, "Meteor Falls!"

" _Do you plan to go there?"_ Gardevoir inquired.

"I can't help it. My intuition has been telling me that I need to do something. You'll come with me, right?" she asked Gardevoir and Gallade as she stood up from the couch.

Eclaire secured the door as soon as they stepped out of the apartment. They headed to Route 115 which leads to Meteor Falls.

"This route is quite long and there are a lot of ledges and cliffs. I'm sure we can get through if you two would levitate but I think surfing by the beach over there would be quicker, since the front extends up to Meteor Falls, according to this map, at least," she held her old PokéNav. It's the one she used to bring around the region back in the other world and it's the only thing they can rely for now, considering that both worlds are parallel.

They walked into the beach and Eclaire took out her Milotic, making it whirl around her in joy.

"Milotic, let's surf to the other edge of this beachfront," Eclaire said.

Gardevoir and Gallade returned inside their pokéballs as soon as Milotic got into the water. Eclaire hopped onto Milotic's back and they began to surf. They arrived at the other edge in no time.

"Here we are. Thanks Milotic." Eclaire hopped off and had Milotic return into its pokéball. She turned to look at the tall cave and walked inside. She hopped on rocks and boulders, and located some hidden spots. Soon, she found a room around the deepest part of the cave. She recognized the rocks around.

"I knew it. The one from my dream was a meteorite shard," she mumbled while picking up a piece.

"These are indeed what you call meteorite shards," an old woman spoke behind her.

Eclaire turned around, "Who might you be?" she asked, noticing the unusual clothes of the old woman.

"Oh, rest easy, I mean you no harm," the old woman smiled, "I am a descendant of the ancient Draconids. I live here in Meteor Falls."

"I see," Eclaire replied, "Do you know abou—"

Eclaire got interrupted when she heard voices of other people approaching.

"I believe this is the room… Oh," one among them spoke, "Eclaire, how come that you're here?"

"Steven?" Eclaire mumbled. She knew that voice sounded familiar and turned around to look at him, "I was just looking for something," she walked towards Steven, clasping the meteorite shard in her hands.

"We're looking for that as well!" Sapphire popped from Steven's back, followed by Ruby.

"Why would you look for a meteorite shard?" Steven asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just felt like it." Eclaire answered, "How about you?"

"Well…" Steven looked away from her, scratching his head out of uneasiness.

Ruby stepped forward, "Prof. Cozmo requested us to look for one more piece of meteorite shard, and it has to be a pure one."

Steven flinched and turned to the kid, "Ruby," he sighed, "You can't just blabber about confidential matters."

"Ahem," the old lady, tried to get their attention.

"My apologies. It seems that we've been making quite some noise. But, may I ask who you are?" Steven asked as he turned to her.

"As I have told this young lady a while ago, I am a descendant of the ancient Draconids," the old woman answered, "You are aware about the oncoming disaster, correct?"

Eclaire's eyes widened upon hearing the word disaster, "That's what I was about to ask you a while ago. I-It can't be that…"

Steven patted her shoulder with a worried look on his face, "Since when was she involved in this?" he asked within his mind. He walked closer to the old woman, "May I ask, honorable descendant of the Draconids, what do you know about the oncoming disaster?"

The old woman sat on a flat rock and closed her eyes. "Since time long gone," she began to speak, "Hoenn has repeatedly suffered great disasters. At times, the destruction took the form of a huge meteoroid, which fell upon our land from distant space. At other times, the Primal Reversions of our own super-ancient Pokémon brought us to the brink of destruction," she opened her eyes, "Each time, lord Rayquaza has saved us from doom. The chosen lorekeeper, standing before a stone that shone with rainbow light, offered up a wish and lord Rayquaza's body was suffused with a brilliant light and transformed. With that new form, lord Rayquaza's power was even more devastating, overcoming the Primal powers of the two super-ancient Pokémon."

Steven found himself amazed by the story, "So it was Mega Evolution… and that mechanism for Mega Evolution was discovered as a result of the first meeting between humanity and Rayquaza," he cupped his chin and nodded a few times. He looked at the old woman once again, "I have one last question. That lorekeeper you spoke of…"

"Ah," the old woman looked up, "The lorekeeper is the one who has inherited the knowledge and power to summon lord Rayquaza once a disaster imperils the world. The lorekeeper of his generation is my granddaughter, Zinnia."

"So that's the reason why she kept on meddling!" Sapphire spoke.

The old woman sighed, "That kid, she's been trying for some time to avert the disaster in her own way. She even joined two organizations, moving from one to the other from time to time, and told them the process of reviving the two super-ancient pokémon. She tried to bring back such threats and summon lord Rayquaza," she looked down towards the ground and sighed once again, "It seems that she has failed her plans and now she's been searching for Keystones."

"I never thought that she was involved in the attempted revivals of the two super-ancient pokémon," Steven said, clenching his fists, "That disaster has put everyone at grave risk," he continued as he made a short glance at Eclaire.

"Balance must rule the world," the old woman spoke once again, "Humanity has encountered countless disasters. And each time, there would be sacrifices in order to preserve peace."

"I see," Steven replied, "Thank you for everything."

Steven's PokéNav Plus rang, "Yes?" he spoke as soon as flipped it open.

"Steven, I need you to deliver a device to the Space Center," Mr. Stone spoke from the other end of the line.

"Understood. I'll be there immediately," he closed the PokéNav Plus and faced Eclaire, "Eclaire, hand over that meteorite shard to the kids. You're coming with me to Devon," he spoke decisively. He turned to face the old woman next, "Honorable descendant of the Draconids, thank you for your guidance."

The four of them headed out of Meteor Falls and flew off into separate ways. Steven and Eclaire are headed to Devon Corporation while Ruby and Sapphire are headed to Mossdeep's Space Center.


	16. The Second Warning

**Chapter 16: The Second Warning**

Steven and Eclaire arrived at Devon. Steven slid off from Metagross first and stretched his arms towards Eclaire, received her hands, and aided her to get down.

"Steven I—" Eclaire spoke but Steven turned his back before she could finish what she's saying. They entered the building and rode the elevator. They're both silent and the atmosphere has gotten heavy between them, making Eclaire grip her shoulder bag's strap.

"Since when… No…" Steven hesitantly spoke. "How did you learn about the situation?" he asked, keeping his face away from her sight.

"I… Dreamt about it," Eclaire spoke in a weak voice.

"And you just assumed everything afterwards?" Steven turned to her, revealing his worried face.

Eclaire looked down, "Yes."

"Tch," Steven turned away. The elevator doors opened moments after but they got surprised as soon as they stepped out. The glass walls were broken and the corridor's in a huge mess.

"DAD!" Steven called out as he ran into the President's Office. He found his father seated on a couch and several employees are cleaning up the broken pieces of glass in the room.

"Dad, are you alright? What happened here?" Steven inquired as he approached the wincing man.

"I'm fine, son," Mr. Stone glanced at the shattered windows, "Team Magma and Team Aqua barged in here minutes ago and took the Dimensional Shifter away. It's the device you're supposed to deliver to the Space Center. Go there immediately, son. They're up to no good."

"For Team Magma and Team Aqua to work together, what are they thinking?" Steven mumbled, "We're leaving right away."

Steven headed out of the office, "I could Mega Evolve my Metagross and rush out but I don't think we can catch up to them. A few minutes is a big difference."

"You should inform the kids about this," Eclaire recommended.

"I know," Steven took out his PokéNav Plus and contacted Ruby, "Ruby, have you arrived at the Space Center already? Please be quick. I believe Team Magma and Team Aqua will be there soon. Anything might happen so be prepared." He placed the PokéNav Plus back in the pocket of his jacket and headed out of the corporation.

Eclaire can't find any word to calm him down and so she just followed his back. They rode on Metagross once again and speeded to Mossdeep City. They arrived at the Space Center and rushed to the Control Room.

"Give it back!" Sapphire's voice was heard throughout the room. Ruby's next to her, along with their pokémon. A bunch of Team Magma grunts and Team Aqua grunts are in front of them in which one is holding the snatched Dimensional Shifter.

"Stupid girl! You think we'll hand it over?" one among the grunts spoke, "Now, we only need to use the machines and control the rocket. You'll be doomed!"

Steven was about to pull a pokéball from his belt when Eclaire's Gardevoir and Gallade popped out. The two psychic pokémon nodded at Eclaire.

" _Initiate the Mega Evolution."_ Gallade spoke in Elcaire's head, _"You can do it this time. We already formed our bonds these past few days. We trust you, Eclaire."_

Eclaire proceeded to tap the Keystones on her Mega Earrings and stretched her arms out in front of her. Gardevoir and Gallade reacted to the energy and Mega Evolved at the same time.

"So it's true," Steven spoke in his mind, "A trainer with multiple Keystones allows simultaneous Mega Evolution."

Mega Gardevoir formed a protective barrier around the platform where everyone's standing while Mega Gallade began to attack the grunts' horde of pokémon. Steven took out his Aggron to aid Mega Gallade. Ruby and Sapphire's pokémon assisted in the battle and the continuous exchange of attacks caused an explosion. The machines and monitors in the room were safe with the help of Mega Gardevoir's barriers being fortified by her increased powers. The battle ended and the grunts have admitted their defeat.

"Now, give that Dimensional Shifter back," Steven stretched out his hand.

"NO!" one of the grunts cried out, "Our leaders are now broken because of you! Now that we have teamed up, it is our chance to destroy you!"

"Don't you realize that the device you're holding will save us all?" Prof. Cozmo spoke. He's still shaking after the previous explosion

"Hah! Save us all? We can't even wait to bring this whole darn world down with us," another grunt replied.

"Hand it back!" Steven got furious.

"How about handing it to me?" Zinnia entered the Control Room. All of a sudden her Whismur tackled one of the grunts and snatched the Dimensional Shifter.

Zinnia received the device from the little pokémon, "Nice one, Aster. Now then, this is an impressive device. Snap your fingers, the asteroid vanishes, and we all live happily ever after? Ahahahah! Indeed! It's like that geeky scientist said!" She glanced at Prof. Cozmo, "This thing is the best hope we have of saving this planet and everything on it. But you know, it could also be the worst tragedy imaginable for some other world and everything on it."

Eclaire covered her agape mouth with her both hands. She heard it clearly, everything that Zinnia has said. Her body began to tremble. Her real mother and father are still alive in that world. Her memories with them came rushing inside her head, then she remebered the dream that she had—the one that showed a huge explosion. Her body swayed soon enough and she was about to faint but Steven managed to hold her, keeping her from falling.

"My people know it," Zinnia continued, "From generation to generation, we pass along the lore about the distortions in the world borne by the Mega Evolution mechanism. And about the existence of another world, which we have long observed to be just like this one and yet not the same. That's right. A Hoenn region that's almost exactly like this one we live in. Filled with pokémon and people like us. A world where maybe the evolution of pokémon took a slightly different path, where Mega Evolution is unknown... A world where that war 3,000 years ago never happened. A world where the ultimate weapon was never even built. And in that Hoenn of that world... What would happen if one day, out of the blue, a meteoroid appeared? What would happen to the people of that world, without the technology to destroy the meteoroid or the power to warp it away?"

"Nonsense!" Prof. Cozmo yelled, "Do you think we'll ever believe that?"

Zinnia glared. She's gotten irritated and finally dropped the Dimensional Shifter on the floor and crushed it with her foot, "I'm warning you for the second time. You can't use such method. There's another way to save this world... If you don't believe me then why don't you just start researching over again?"

"We have no time for that! We only have eight days left to prepare," the professor angrily replied.

"I already have five Keystones and eight days are enough to get two more. Hmph, this nerd sure knows nothing. How do you even call yourself a researcher?" Zinnia taunted, "I suppose I should leave."

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed, causing the Draconid to look back, "You're just gonna leave like that?"

"If you really want to save this world then you shouldn't bother me," Zinnia said and headed out.

The grunts from Team Magma and Team Aqua have also left and the Control Room has gotten quiet ever since. Prof. Cozmo began pacing around, Ruby and Sapphire asked their pokémon to return, Mega Gardevoir and Mega Gallade reverted back into their normal forms, and Steven is still holding Eclaire.

"Let me go," Eclaire mumbled but Steven managed to hear her.

"Ah, my apologies," Steven released her from his clutches, "I'll bring you to a clinic, you're not in good—Hey!" Steven tried to grab her once again but Eclaire dashed her way out of the building and began looking around. She spotted Zinnia at the edge of a cliff, about to hop on her Salamence.

"WAIT!" Eclaire cried at the top of her lungs. Zinnia turned to her.

"You're from earlier. Why did you follow me?" Zinnia asked.

"I—" Eclaire stopped right in front of the Draconid, gasping for air. She ran quite a distance after all. "I'll help you."

"Help me?"

"You said you need two more Keystones." Eclaire fixed her posture, "I have them."

Zinnia finally noticed Eclaire's Mega Earrings, "You… You actually have two!"

"Yes. So please let me help you."

"Alright," Zinnia hopped on her Salamence, "Keep your Keystones for now. We'll wait for eight days, when the asteroid is close enough, and we'll start the procedure to call Rayquaza. You'll find me at the top of Sky Pillar by then. By the way, what's your name?"

"Eclaire."

"Hmm… I'm Zinnia. I'm glad that you're willing to help," Zinnia spoke. Her Salamence took off into the sky afterwards.

"Eclaire!" Steven finally managed to catch up with her, "Why did you ran off like that," he was about to reach for her hand when Gardevoir and Gallade blocked his steps. In a matter of seconds, they disappeared from his sight.

Steven can't help but wonder, "Why would she run away from me?"

Eclaire, Gardevoir, and Gallade are back in the apartment. Eclaire turned to her pokémon and asked, "That was a Teleport move wasn't it?"

" _Yes. As long as we're familiar with the place we want to go, we are capable to teleport into that place like what we did just now,"_ Gardevoir answered, _"We acted on our own since we felt your emotions."_

"Thank you. I just… can't face him after what I've done," Eclaire held her arm. "He'll get furious, won't he?"

Meanwhile, Steven has gotten irritated by the situation and headed to Rustboro, together with Ruby and Sapphire. They rushed into the hotel where Eclaire used to stay.

"I'd like you to contact Eclaire Goldenriver. She's in room 08-24," Steven asked the receptionist at the front desk.

The receptionist looked over her computer, and returned to Steven, "I'm sorry sir, Miss Goldenriver has already checked out this morning."

Steven slammed his fist on the surface of the front desk, surprising the receptionist, "Where could she be? If I only know…" he turned to Ruby and Sapphire, "We'll go to Devon. We must locate her."

The three of them stepped out of the hotel and headed to Devon Corporation.


	17. Steven's Distress

**Chapter 17: Steven's Distress**

The broken windows in Mr. Stone's office have been replaced and he's now arranging the remaining files in his desk.

"It's already evening," he mumbled as he glanced at the wall clock, "A lot of things happened today. I wonder when Steven will be back."

Mr. Stone heard the sound of automatic doors sliding and looked up to see who came in, "Son, you—hmm?" He noticed Steven's face, "You seem to be distressed. What's the matter, son?"

Steven sat heavily on the couch, placed his elbows over his knees, and cupped his forehead—just like how a stressed individual would look like.

"Well?" Mr. Stone spoke once again, this time, turning his face towards Ruby and Sapphire, "What happened?"

"Uhm…" Sapphire started, scratching the back of her head, "I think there might be a quarrel between him and the beautiful miss."

"Beautiful miss? Ah, does she have brown hair?" Mr. Stone inquired.

"She does. A long one that curls at the ends," Ruby answered while twirling an index finger in the air, "But we don't really know what happened. Steven said that her pokémon teleported her away all of a sudden."

"That would be Eclaire, undoubtedly," Mr. Stone folded his arms over each other, "Son, what happened, actually?" he asked once again.

Steven got irritated and ruffled his hair as he groaned, "Dad, she's missing. May I borrow a few employees to locate her?"

"It'll be futile, son." Mr. Stone laughed, "She's not missing, she's not missing. Didn't she tell you anything?" Mr. Stone asked, trying to suppress his laughter.

"It's not funny, dad," Steven let out a heavy sigh, "She told me nothing."

"Well, son, she came here yesterday afternoon and gave me the address of her apartment," Mr. Stone said while searching through the drawers of his desk.

Steven stood up out of disbelief, "What?" he walked to his father's desk and slammed his hands, "Dad, why haven't you told me about it?"

"It's because you're busy, son," Mr. Stone replied, giving a piece of paper to Steven, "What's something about her that's plaguing you anyway?"

"Wasn't it you who made me busy?" Steven mumbled "Anyway, there was a Draconid at the Space Center earlier. It looks like she chased after her and who knows what happened next. I was about to ask her when Gardevoir and Gallade blocked me and teleported away with her."

"Women can be very secretive sometimes. Don't you agree, Sapphire?" Mr. Stone smiled at Sapphire.

"You bet we are!" Sapphire replied.

Mr. Stone stood up from his chair, "Well, you might want to fix matters with her right away. You may leave Ruby and Sapphire behind. I'll be asking for their reports about the situation."

"Alright. Then I'll take my lea—"

"You should fix your hair, first and foremost," Mr. Stone interrupted, "It would be embarrassing to face a lady looking like that."

Steven's face flushed and he hurriedly combed his hair with his fingers, "I'm leaving," he rushed out and headed to the place indicated on the paper he received.

Meanwhile, Eclaire just finished taking a shower and dried her hair in front of a mirror. She slipped on a silk nightgown and headed to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and tea. She's totally forgetting dinner. She sat by the table and began munching on a cookie while holding a teacup with her other hand.

Gardevoir approached her, _"He'll be here any minute now."_

Eclaire choked on the tea she was about to gulp, "Wh-what?" She coughed and tried to calm herself. "You don't mean—"

She got interrupted by the sound of her doorbell.

" _Shall we drive him away? But I believe he won't just leave without a proper talk,"_ Gardevoir said.

The doorbell rang again. Eclaire placed the teacup down and stood up. She walked towards the door and grabbed the knob, thinking twice whether she'll open it or not.

"Eclaire? Are you inside? Please… I need to talk to you," Steven's voice vibrated through the door.

Eclaire gulped and sighed. Soon, she opened the door halfway and popped her head, revealing only her crown and her eyes, "Wh-what… What do you want to talk about," she stammered. She could see Steven's troubled face.

"Just..." Eclaire sighed once again and opened the door fully, signaling Steven to enter, "Let's just talk inside."

Steven stepped past the door while Eclaire headed back to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" Eclaire asked.

"Ah... Yes please," Steven replied hesitantly. He sat on the couch and leaned on his back, he felt as if his body's giving up on him. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

Eclaire stepped out of the kitchen moments later, holding two saucers with warm teacups. She placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch and glanced over Steven, "My, my," she mumbled, "Look who fell asleep on someone else's couch." She walked closer to him and touched his forehead, "A bit higher than normal," she mumbled once again.

"Gardevoir," Eclaire gently called out and the pokémon came to her right away, "Take the cups back to the kitchen," she ordered while searching through the cabinets for an extra blanket.

Gardevoir picked up the cups and did as she was told. Soon she returned to the living room and found Eclaire attempting to take Steven's jacket off. _"Allow me to assist,"_ she stretched her slender arms out and Steven's suit jacket was draping on Eclaire's arms in no time.

"That was useful," Eclaire quietly remarked, "Now, I just need to loosen his cravat." After doing so, Eclaire proceeded to tuck Steven under the fresh blanket. She turned the lights off, "I hope he'll be fine on the couch," she mumbled as she headed to her bedroom.

"Gallade?" Eclaire called out for the other pokémon.

The loyal pokémon appeared beside her, ready to take orders.

"Please accompany him." Eclaire requested, "Gardevoir will stay with me here in the bedroom. Goodnight."

Gallade nodded and went to the living room

" _How do you feel now, after seeing him like that?"_ Gardvoir asked as Eclaire settled herself in her bed.

"Well, I know he's dead tired and I can't just kick him out of the apartment. I just…" Eclaire began to fidget with her fingers, "Of course I still feel nervous on telling him about my deal with the Draconid."

Gardevoir patted Eclaire's head, _"Everything's going to be fine."_

"Thank you," Eclaire tucked herself in her bed, "Goodnight, Gardevoir."

" _Goodnight, Eclaire."_ Gardevoir replied. She turned off the bedside lamp as the fair lady retired into sleep.


	18. A Serious Breakfast Conversation

**Chapter 18: A Serious Breakfast Conversation**

Steven woke up to the ceaseless sound of knife hitting the chopping board. He pulled the blanket away off from him and looked around, realizing several things—he's not in his house, his jacket has been taken off, and his cravat is loose. Suddenly, he remembered what he did last night.

Eclaire popped her head from the kitchen to check on Steven. "Gallade told me that you woke up," she spoke, holding a knife stained by the juice of berries.

Steven gulped. But he can't figure out why. He stood from the couch and took off his vest and cravat. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he walked into the kitchen.

"My apologies. I slept throughout the night," he stepped close to Eclaire. "Let me help you."

Eclaire kept on dicing the berries. "I don't really mind you falling asleep on the couch." She tossed the berries into a bowl of batter. "You might want to pre-heat the pan while I mix this. It's your breakfast too, after all."

"Where's the pan then?" Steven asked while searching though the kitchen cabinets. "Nevermind, I found it. Are you going to make pancakes?"

"Berry pancakes, yes," Eclaire replied.

Steven looked for the butter and brush and proceeded to grease the pan. "Hand me the bowl and frying spatula. Let me do the rest."

Eclaire passed the bowl and spatula to Steven. She just stood beside him, looking at the bubbles formed in the batter on the heated pan. She looked up to Steven's face and realized that he's quite tall. Her crown can only reach up to his shoulders at most.

"Come to think of it, you're quite short... Just a little taller than Ruby and Sapphire," Steven blurted out while flipping the pancake.

"I was… thinking about it just now," Elcaire replied. "He totally said it!" she cried in her head.

The atmosphere felt awkward as more pancakes are being done. Finally, Steven flipped the last piece. "Say, you know why I came here last night, don't you?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, somehow," Eclaire replied. She took out the plates, mugs, and forks and arranged them at the table. She went back to the counter to get the pot of hot chocolate and proceeded to pour some into the mugs. Steven came to the table, carrying the plate of pancakes with his right hand, and the jar of honey with the other. They began eating. Halfway through their meal, Steven began to speak.

"I think that Zinnia, the Draconid, miscalculated things."

"How can you say so?" Eclaire asked.

"You'll find it odd if you would examine every detail from what her grandmother told us. You see, she's the one who told Team Magma and Team Aqua about the super-ancient pokémon. The clash between Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre occurred and she was expecting for Rayquaza to appear. She never knew that the Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg was capable of controlling Rayquaza and we managed to stop the previous disaster. Perhaps, during that time when Rayquaza appeared in the scene, Zinnia failed to communicate with it. It must be because Rayquaza was under Norman's control. Due to that, she wasn't able to tell Rayquaza about the coming asteroid, failing her old plan. And now she's trying to summon him once again," Steven spoke.

"Norman, indeed, was able to control Rayquaza, resulting to his death," Eclaire said, poking the fork through her pancake.

"He died? You're telling me that you revived him as well, aren't you?"

"Yes," Eclaire sighed, "I did. There were actually three people who died—You, Norman, and an Admin from Team Magma named Marge," she continued. "Norman died due to the toll on his mind for controlling Rayquaza, Marge died because she was killed by her leader, while you… you died due to the toll on your strength after summoning the Regis."

"How did you manage to do that?" Steven asked, "No... I mean, why did you do that?"

"I dreamt about it… five years ago... my intuition's been telling me that I must do something about it and I decided to search throughout the Johto Region after learning that the Time-Travelling Pokémon roams there. I met Celebi when I was looking around Ilex Forest. By that time, the clash between Groudon and Kyogre has ceased. You could say that I barely made it in time."

"Perhaps you are a clairvoyant," Steven said as he lifted the fork to his mouth. "You also dreamt about the asteroid right?"

"Yes," Eclaire held her fork tightly.

"I came here last night to talk to you about that," Steven finally finished his meal and placed down his fork, proceeding to lift his mug of chocolate.

Eclaire didn't utter a word. She continued eating her pancakes. She finished after a while and drank in her mug. She's gotten herself nervous again. She knows that Gardevoir and Gallade are just by the living room and they could teleport her once again if once she ask for it, but she can't. She's decided to tell Steven about her deal with Zinnia.

"Just tell me what you actually dreamt about. I know it's been bothering you. But, that's not really what I want to know the most," Steven paused. "You got me totally worried when you dashed out yesterday. Why did you do that?" Steven finally asked. Suddenly, he remembered what Zinnia said that night.

" _I already have five Keystones and eight days are enough to get two more."_

"Hey, don't tell me that you offered your Keystones for the summoning," Steven looked directly at her. "Is that why you ran from me?"

Eclaire avoided his eyes, "Yes. I told her I'll help with the summoning ritual for Rayquaza. I'm just… afraid of what might happen," she placed her mug back on the table. "The explosion that I saw in my dream… That collision… What if the world in that dream wasn't this one… but the world where I came from?"

Eclaire covered her face with her hands, "I just can't help it," she continued. "I was thankful that Zinnia managed to destroy the Dimensional Shifter… But what if they managed to create another one within these remaining days? What if they managed to transport the asteroid to… that… world…" she began to sniffle. "I can't help but volunteer to help Zinnia… Her method is the only one I can trust. I'm ready to risk… even myself for it."

Steven stood up from his seat and walked to Eclaire. He didn't think twice and pulled her to into his arms and gently patted her head until she stopped sobbing.

"Steven," Eclaire spoke once again after a few moments of silence. She moved her head from Steven's chest, "on the day when the asteroid is coming, I'll be with Zinnia at the top of Sky Pillar."

Steven looked down to Eclaire's face, "I'll go with you."

He hugged her for the second time and they stayed like that for a while more. Soon, they separated and Steven gave Eclaire a gentle smile as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned over to kiss her forehead and it made her blood rush to her face, causing her to flush.

"Come to think of it…" Steven spoke.

"Wh-what is it?" Eclaire stammered, covering her cheeks.

Steven turned to walk out of the kitchen, "You've mesmerized me."

"What was that?" Eclaire stood up from the chair. "Hey, what were you saying?" she asked, following him to the living room, where Gardevoir and Gallade have been sitting.

Steven looked back to her and smiled, "Nothing." He unrolled his sleeves and wore his cravat, followed by his vest. He looked around for his jacket.

"Oh, I hanged it in my wardrobe," Eclaire rushed to the bedroom. "Here," she stepped out with the jacket in her arms, and slipped it up to Steven's shoulders.

"I'll be taking my leave. I must take an in-depth look into the situation."

"Steven," Eclaire looked at his eyes, then over her shoulder, "thank you for trusting my actions."

"Just don't let yourself get hurt," he replied. "Now, I must tell them to revise the plans. We might be able to find something helpful." He headed to the door and gently swung it open, "Eclaire, I'll protect you from the possible harm, so please don't worry over the matter."

Steven stepped out of the door and faced Eclaire one last time before he leave. "Thank you for the breakfast… and for taking care of me last night."

Eclaire stepped out of her apartment and waved to Steven as he took off on Metagross, headed for Mossdeep City. She returned to the kitchen and began cleaning up. "It wasn't totally bad to have the string broken after all," she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Steven's been trying to calm himself on his way. He can't forget what Gardevoir told him in his mind right before he left.

 _*giggle*  
"Say, you're in love aren't you?"_

"She didn't have to tell me that," Steven mumbled to himself. He can't believe what he has done. He stood closely to her, embraced her twice, and what's more, he kissed her forehead. "She's not wrong anyway, but she didn't have to tell me that."


	19. Reunion of the Champions

**Chapter 19: Reunion of the Champions**

The sky is clear. Flocks of Wingulls and Pelippers fly about in the air while herds of Wailmers and Wailords play with the water, firing bubbles and water guns each time they surface. Steven's shiny Metagross just flew past Sootopolis City and now they only have a few more kilometers to reach Mossdeep City.

Steven shields an arm to his face from the gusting wind due to Metagross' speed. The pokémon soon slowed down and hovered over the grassy cliff near its owner's house. Steven slid off and walked to his door while searching for his key through the inner pockets of his jacket. He slipped the key into the knob and unlocked it.

"You might want to play with the others while you wait for me," he told his Metagross while taking out the rest of his pokémon. Aggron, Aron, Metang and two Beldums merrily approached their shiny team cornerstone that's been hovering mid-ar.

"Now, I'll just have to fix myself," Steven mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind him. He headed to the bathroom for a shower and went to his bedroom afterwards. He opened his wardrobe, revealing multiple sets of his signature suit. He slipped on a set, faced the mirror and attached the steel gear-like rings to the cuffs of his suit jacket. He can't have enough steel around him after all. The rings on his fingers are steel and even all of his pokémon are steel types. He walked out of his bedroom and he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Hiya, Steven!" a young man about his age lively spoke as Steven swung the door open, "Looking fresh huh? How've you been pal?"

"I'm well. You sure are energetic as always," Steven replied, "Get inside."

The man walked to the living room and took off his white cape, showing off his purple slacks and turquoise shirt. "Man, this Champion's Cape sure adds to my popularity. It's too much. Won't you take it back?"

"Not a chance. I've gotten busier even after I relinquished my title to you, Wallace," Steven answered as he settled on the couch.

Wallace pouted, "You're such a mean friend," he said, sitting on the other couch. "Anyway, since the conference will start a few hours later, I just thought I could accompany you here. But hey, you know, I was quite irritated when you called earlier. I could barely hear you, was that the wind?"

"Yeah, I was flying my way here when I called you and the others."

"It's nice that you still have some privileges as a former champ, huh… calling people for a conference out of the blue."

"That wasn't out of the blue. It was important. Each of us must take part in the action to lessen the risk of sacrifices"

Wallace got intrigued, "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"There's going to be another disaster, unless we manage to prevent it. Well technically speaking, preventing it is the only thing we can do," Steven replied, making a serious face towards the current champion. "You see, an asteroid is about to hit our planet."

"I see. So, what are the plans?"

"The first plan is to transport it into another dimension. At first I was helping with the preparations but now I oppose to it. There is a better way."

"Better way? Wait, why would you oppose to the first plan?"

Steven sighed and shifted his eyes away from his friend, "Another dimension would mean another existence… You might not want to believe me but… Well, that's that. It's hard to explain to you."

"Another existence," Wallace folded his arms, "I think I get the gist of it and I believe you. But how will you explain it to the others?"

"I don't really know," Steven leaned on the couch, "It's really complicated. Even I don't fully know the details."

"Don't you think we should find a reliable source first?"

"Well, I know one but I don't think that she'll expose everything."

Wallace began to wonder, "You're talking about a girl?"

"Y-yeah… What's the matter about that?" Steven hesitantly glanced at Wallace.

"So, how does she look like?"

Steven lowered his face, "She looks fine, I guess."

"And?" Wallace sensed Steven's unusual actions. He placed an elbow on his knee, resting his chin over his palm. "What else?" he asked, smirking.

"Hey, I think you're quite irritating now," Steven replied.

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm just asking my ho-o-onest friend here," Wallace chuckled. "So, are you going to tell me or not? I can see that you're hiding something, you know."

"You're just changing the topic. I thought this is a serious conversation."

"Nah-uh-uh," Wallace wiggled a finger to Steven's face, "You're the one changing the topic. The serious talk was over a while ago," he teasingly replied. "C'mon pal, spit it out. This champ is listening."

"Alright, alright. I know you won't give up," Steven scratched his head out of irritation, "Just don't laugh if I say something funny," he fixed his posture and sat properly. He cleared his throat, "Well, you're familiar with the Goldenriver family right?"

"Yup… The rich family from another region that helps Devon. You told me about them long ago, I can still recall. But I heard lately that their household's down now."

"Yes. The family head was killed with his wife and their daughter just returned from Johto. There's just something peculiar about her."

"What? What? Tell me," Wallace asked.

"I don't think that I could just blabber about it. And I told you earlier, even I don't quite understand everything about it."

"Are you talking about the 'other existence' you said a while ago? No, no. That's not what I'm asking. Tell me about the other thing!" Wallace got impatient. Now he's wondering whether Steven is getting what he's trying to ask.

"Wha—" Steven was taken aback. "Just what do you want to know?"

"Come on, Steven, were twenty-five year olds! You're ought to understand what I mean." Wallace shrugged and shook his head out of disbelief to his friend's reluctance. "Is she a marriage candidate?"

Steven sprang up from his seat, "No, she's not!" Steven covered half of his face and dropped himself back to the couch, "She's not, you understand? There's no such thing."

"Why are you overly worked up then?" Wallace smirked, "Hey, maybe you like her."

Steven tilted his head over the couch's back and sighed. It's only halfway through the morning and he's already feeling tired due to his friend's prying.

"So? What is it? What do you feel about her?" Wallace asked, "Come on, pal. Count your age and you still haven't got yourself a girlfriend? If this girl we're talking about is nice then why not take her?"

"Talk about girlfriends…" Steven muttered and looked back to Wallace, "Tell me how you're doing with Winona first."

Wallace grinned which added to Steven's irritation.

"I see, I'm defeated huh," Steven said, "You're an expert at wooing after all."

"No, I'm not. Besides, she's the first girl I ever asked," Wallace replied, "Hey! You're escaping from my question."

"What question?" Steven grumbled.

"Do you like her?"

"Ugh," Steven bent down and covered his flushed face. "I used to care about her out of pity due to her parents' death. Now I… I worry even to the slightest matter so… you could say so… well…" Steven paused for a sigh, "Yeah."

"I knew it! I knew it, pal!" Wallace laughed out. "Man, you'll be needing help from me!" he kept on laughing. "Hey, let me see her if there's a chance," Wallace said, trying to suppress himself.

"What for?" Steven once again felt irritated, "You'll just tease me to no end."

"It depends. I told you I'll be helping you, right?"

"Do what you want after the crisis." Steven's face returned to a serious one, "We'll have a lot of things to do." He folded his arms and turned silent.

Wallace gave up with the teasing and turned serious as well, "Steven, if you want the others to listen to you about the other method you were talking about, you really should bring her to the conference."

Steven sighed and began talking in his mind, "Call her and what? Her Gardevoir will be the one to tease me next." He can't really bear to be teased but his friend is correct. And so, he thought that calling Eclaire would be the best choice. He flipped open his PokéNav Plus but then, he remembered something.

"Oh right… Going to her is my only way to contact her. Well then," he began to look through his list of contacts. "The kids will do." Soon enough, a voice answered his call.

"Hello?" Ruby spoke from the other end of the line.

"Ruby, are you and Sapphire on the way to Mossdeep now? Steven asked.

"We're just about to. Were with Mr. Stone, by the way," Ruby answered.

"Great. I need you to fetch Eclaire for me. Ask dad for her address and tell her about the conference I told you this morning. We need her for concrete evidence, but don't force her if she's not willing."

"Got it,"Ruby answered.

Steven closed the gadget and looked down to hide his flushed face from Wallace, "This is going to be difficult."

"How can you say so?" Wallace inquired. He's been amused by his friend's current demeanor. "Don't tell me you'll speak at the conference with your face that red," Wallace laughed once again.

Steven just glared at him out of irritation. He needs to compose himself or else everyone might notice and it'll be bothersome for sure. The Elite Four, aside from Wallace, especially knows him well, and their eyes are just as observant as his. He can't afford to expose himself.

"Come on, Steven." He mumbled to himself, "You can't be like this."


	20. I am the Evidence

**Chapter 20: I am the Evidence**

Eclaire was brushing her hair in front of her vanity dresser when she heard the doorbell rang. Gardevoir opened the door for her.

" _Steven's father is here with Ruby and Sapphire,"_ Gardevoir communicated from the front door.

Eclaire placed the hair brush down and spoke in her head, knowing that her pokémon can read her mind, "Let them in." She soon stepped out of her bedroom to face her guests.

"Eclaire, good morning, dear," Mr. Stone greeted. "These kids came to fetch you," he spoke while patting Ruby and Sapphire's shoulders.

"Oh, what for could it be?" Eclaire inquired.

"Steven said that there will be a conference at the Space Center later," Ruby answered. "He asked us to bring you… for the concrete evidence, he said."

Eclaire glanced at Gardevoir and Gallade and the two pokémon nodded.

"Has he told you about the evidence you're talking about?" Eclaire turned her face back to Ruby.

Ruby scratched over his white beanie, "Not really. But he mentioned something like the lore about another world that Zinnia talked about during the first call he made earlier this morning. He also said something about changing the plans regarding the asteroid's collision."

Eclaire felt uncomfortable. "How many people will there be in the conference?"

Sapphire looked up to the ceiling and pressed on her fingertips one by one, "There will be the eight Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, the Champion, the Hoenn Pokémon Association's Director," Sapphire kept on counting, "and… there will be us, Prof. Cozmo, and Steven."

"Miss Eclaire don't you want to go?" Ruby asked. "Steven told me that we don't have to force you if you're unwilling to come."

Eclaire looked down on the floor, "I will come. I'm keeping the evidence after all." She lifted her face and smiled at the others, "Just go ahead. Tell Steven that I'll get there eventually."

"Alright," Mr. Stone stood up from the couch, "let's go now, kids." He turned to Eclaire, "Eclaire, dear, we'll be going."

"Take care on your way, sir," Eclaire replied.

Ruby and Sapphire followed Mr. Stone outside and headed to the open field where the rotorcraft has been waiting. They could use Sapphire's Tropius but Mr. Stone insisted to use one of his corporation's rotorcraft for them to experience riding in an aerial transportation.

The significant people began to gather in the Space Center's Conference Hall. Each of them settled into their seats around a long table, waiting for the conference to start. Steven and Wallace soon entered the room.

Moments later, Mr. Stone arrived together with Ruby and Sapphire.

"Ruby," Steven called out as he approached them, "where's Eclaire?"

"She said she'll be coming later than us," Ruby answered.

The Gym Leader of Petalburg City came to them and gently landed his hand on Ruby's head, "To think that my son is also here… Steven, this must be very important."

"Indeed, Norman," Steven replied. "I think we should get started."

Everyone fixed their postures as Steven went to the front and began speaking.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for responding to my calls and coming here. You may have foreseen that this is going to be a serious topic. Well, it is, indeed," he paused, looking over the other people in the room.

"Recently," Steven continued, "we found out that there is an asteroid approaching us. This certain asteroid was being observed for quite some time and it used to mean no harm. With the sudden change in its course, the Space Center collaborated with Devon Corporation to devise countermeasures in order to prevent the collision which involves transporting the asteroid into another dimension."

"Do you wish for us to participate?" Juan, the Gym Leader of Sootopolis City inquired.

Steven shook his head, "No. That plan must be revised… Or rather, it must be rejected."

Prof. Cozmo stood up, "What are you saying, all of a sudden? We don't have too much time for another plan!"

"Professor, please calm down," Steven motioned the researcher to sit down. "There is a better method according to the ancient lore of the Draconid people. Each one of you must be familiar about them."

"The Draconids are known to be the lorekeepers of the region," Fortree City's Gym Leader Winona spoke. "So, what is the method you're talking about?"

Steven cleared his throat. "You see, there are actually two different lores that they pass on from generation to generation. The first one tells about Rayquaza's Mega Evolution, which is capable of destroying the coming asteroid. The other one tells about the existence of another world, and that is my reason for rejecting the plan of transporting the asteroid to another dimension."

"I can't believe this. There is no proof!" Prof. Cozmo stood up once again. "Don't tell me you've fallen for that Draconid's chatter! Another dimension is just an empty space, there is no such thing as another world in an empty dimension."

Steven tried to tolerate the professor's resistance. "Professor, please listen to me, just for today. Actually—"

Steven got interrupted by the opening of the door, revealing the most awaited person for the conference. "—we have here our evidence," Steven spoke, stretching out an arm, motioning the rest to turn their heads to the fair lady who just arrived.

"You're just in time, welcome, Eclaire," Steven smiled and motioned her to sit on the empty chair beside him.

Eclaire anxiously walked towards the chair and got herself seated. "Steven, I'm willing to tell them what they need to know," she spoke quietly. Steven proceeded to clear his throat.

"Everyone, this is Eclaire Goldenriver. I had her summoned here to prove what I have said and she's willing to share what she knows."

"S-So, you have the evidence with you?" Prof. Cozmo asked.

Eclaire placed her hand on her chest. "No, sir," she spoke, "I am the evidence."

Each person in the room was surprised. Some had their mouth agape while some have gotten confused. It is unthinkable for someone to claim herself as an evidence of another world's existence right in front of them.

Norman sprang up from his seat, "You're… That voice… You," he quavered.

"Ah," Eclaire got taken aback. She somehow recognized the Gym Leader's face.

Steven noticed that Eclaire has totally tensed up. "Relax, It'll be fine," he murmured, gently smiling at her. He turned his eyes back to the others and asked Norman to get back in his seat. His face suddenly looked serious, changing the atmosphere inside the conference room.

"Our topic will be sensitive from here onwards and I want you to listen carefully," Steven spoke.

Eclaire breathed in and out, preparing herself to speak. Finally, she looked straight at the others. "It is as what you have heard. I am the evidence of another world's existence. That aside, I wish to help on dismissing the crisis," she paused. "There is a great chance that the plan to transport the asteroid will harm the other world. You see, there are many existing dimensions. Some are empty, while some harbor life. Some worlds live in an advanced time, while the others are still at their early development. This world, where we currently stand, is different to the rest."

Everyone got intrigued. Some began to glance at each other.

"An Example is that Mega Evolution does not exist in the world where I came from," Eclaire continued, gathering back their attention. "Another one is that there are less technological developments there compared to here where you have come to the point of being capable to transport an asteroid into another dimension. If we are to push that plan, what if the asteroid collides to their planet without notice? Or what's worse, what if the asteroid gets transported into a dimension where a world is still developing and they have no means of saving themselves?"

"Th-That's what the Draconid said back then," Prof. Cozmo spoke.

Eclaire nodded, "Exactly. I do hope that you finally believe the lore, sir,"

Prof. Cozmo fixed his glasses, "N-Not yet. I can't believe until you show me something from the other world you're talking about."

"I thought so," Eclaire opened her bag and searched for an item. She faced Mr. Stone, "Mr. Stone, tell me, did Devon Corporation ever produced this PokéNav, even as a sample?" she asked the man while taking out the said item.

Mr. Stone stood up from his seat and walked to Eclaire to take a closer look at the item, "This is a PokéNav? No, we never produced anything like this." Mr. Stone picked up the gadget from Eclaire's hand to examine it, "The logo is exactly the same!" He faced the other people in the room, "But I confirm to the rest of you, for navigators, we only produced the PokéNav Plus and we're still developing it for further improvements."

Prof. Cozmo felt frustrated. He has no other choice but to believe Eclaire and the lore about another worlds.


	21. Conclusion

**Chapter 21: Conclusion**

The Steven cleared his throat. "I hope that everyone has now understood why we should not reproduce the devices needed for the warping of asteroid to another dimension. Now, let's proceed to the next topic. As I have told you, there is a more reliable method according to the lore of the Draconids. Summoning Rayquaza and allowing it to Mega Evolve gives it enough power to destroy the approaching asteroid." Steven turned his face towards Petalburg City's Gym Leader, "Norman, you used to control Rayquaza during the previous crisis. Will you tell us how you managed to control such an aggressive pokémon?"

Norman folded his arms, crossing them over each other, "It is difficult. I trained myself for five years to be able to do so and I dare say that I barely survived the consequences," he looked directly at Eclaire, causing her to flinch. "My body has been weak for several days and standing for too long would exhaust me, even today, though I've been doing my best to recover. To control Rayquaza, a person needs a strong mind and heart. Even if one's mind is firm but has a weak heart, it'll eventually cause death. One's systems will fail to function due to the immense power of Rayquaza."

"What if we try to communicate to Rayquaza instead of controlling it?" Roxanne, the Gym Leader of Rustboro City recommended.

"Ahem," Wallace cleared his throat, "communicating to an unwilling legendary pokémon still requires a strong mind. Your voice alone won't reach Rayquaza unless you communicate directly in his mind. That's what the ancient books of the Sootopolitans say."

Eclaire raised her hand, and received Wallace's attention, "Are you perhaps referring to telepathy?" she asked.

"That's most probably the main idea," Wallace turned his face to her.

"Then, are pokémon capable of using telepathy an option?" Eclaire inquired.

"It could be," the twin Gym Leaders of Mossdeep City spoke in unison. "The pokémon who can use telepathy are mostly psychic types and their states of mind are far firmer that those of humans," Liza spoke while Tate nodded along.

"I-In that case, we can ask my Gardevoir and Gallade for that task," Eclaire suggested.

"They won't have any problems with that, I assume," Steven spoke.

"If I may speak," Elite Four's Glacia raised her hand. "According to what Gym Leader Norman has said, controlling Rayquaza requires both a strong mind and heart, or rather, a strong body as a whole. Even if your pokémon manage to communicate to it, it will still take away their strength. Are you willing to risk your own pokémon for that?"

Steven cleared his throat once again and everyone's attention turned to him. "Perhaps if everyone takes part in the process, we could lessen the burden. I'd like to ask you, Norman, will it be possible for multiple people to control Rayquaza?"

Norman nodded, "It is, only if our minds are united."

"Then, could you perhaps—"

"I get it already," Norman interrupted Steven. "Alright, those who are willing to take part shall undergo into training. I shall supervise the procedures. May I request for the assistance of Gym Leaders Tate and Liza and Gym Leader Brawly?"

Brawly shrugged, "As if we could object."

"Just when I'm missing my old days of physical training. Kiddo, it better be tough," Elite Four's Drake spoke, facing Brawly.

"Now, what's left is the Hoenn Pokémon Association's Director's approval," Steven faced the Director. "What will be your statement, sir?"

"Hmm," the Director folded his arms. "I'll inform the media that the temporary absence of Elite Four and Gym Leaders of Hoenn from their primary duties is because they are undergoing a special training for the improvement of their skills. That would suffice to keep this activity from the public."

Steven felt glad, "It's a yes, then. Now, I just want to remind everyone that we only have seven days left to prepare ourselves," he spoke, "and Prof. Cozmo, I'd like you to keep on monitoring the asteroid," he turned to face the professor.

"Y-Yes, Steven," Prof. Cozmo replied and fixed his glasses.

Steven stood up from his seat, "The training must begin as soon as possible."

"I'll let everyone have their lunches for now. We'll head out to Victory Road and proceed with the training in the afternoon," Norman spoke.

"That's all for this morning, thank you everyone," Steven placed a palm over his chest and made a slight bow.

Everyone stood up from their seats and stepped out of the Conference Hall, leaving Steven and Eclaire. Ruby approached his father instead of going with Sapphire and Mr. Stone.

"Dad, shall we have lunch together?" Ruby asked.

Norman patted his son's shoulder, "Not today son, I still have a few matters to discuss with Steven and that girl. Go dine with Sapphire. She'll be glad for sure."

Ruby's face flushed, "O-Okay dad. I'll see you later." He dashed out to catch up with Sapphire and Mr. Stone.

Norman sighed, "That boy…" He went back to the Conference Room and found Steven and Eclaire conversing with each other.

"I hope you two wouldn't mind if I join you," he said as he approached them.

Steven faced him, "No, not really. Is there something you need?"

"Apparently, I was totally intrigued by this girl. I find it hard to believe that she came from another dimension," Norman looked directly at Eclaire.

Eclaire felt uneasy. She was about to speak when Norman began talking once again.

"Your voice… I find it very familiar," Norman said.

"That was my first impression as well, during the first time I met her," Steven spoke as he glanced at Eclaire. He figured out she'd be nervous around Norman since he was also revived by her.

"Norman, I'd like to ask you something," Steven said while giving the Gym Leader a serious face. "Her voice… Have you heard it in a dream? No… I mean, after Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre ceased their clash and Rayquaza has left the scene, I'm sure you felt it. The sensation of dying, you felt it too, am I correct? And you heard her voice afterwards."

"From the start, I already knew that I was going to pass away from controlling Rayquaza. I felt it. I know I died… But then I woke up in the clinic of Pokémon Association's Headquarters after hearing a voice… This girl's voice."

"Honestly, I also predicted my own death and I was confused after waking up in the clinic as well. That is after hearing her voice." Steven looked at Eclaire, "Eclaire, I think he's more than willing to hear the truth from you."

"That voice was indeed mine," Eclaire replied, "although the story behind it is quite complicated. I don't think I should tell you about it."

"There's no need for you to tell me whatever reason you have for doing that," Norman replied. "I want to thank you for allowing me to live again. You see, I've been wanting to make up with Ruby for so long and I finally made it because of you."

Eclaire felt relieved that she wasn't bombarded with too many questions by the Gym Leader. "You're welcome, sir."

Norman finally dropped his serious face and smiled, "You two better have your lunch now and have a short rest. Remember, we have a lot of things to do later." He turned to walk away. Eclaire and Steven were left alone once again.

"Eclaire," Steven spoke, "My house is here in Mossdeep so—"

"I'll cook for you then," Eclaire interrupted and faced him with a gentle smile.

"Th-That's not a bad idea," Steven lightly scratched his head. "I can cook our lunch but… Fine, I guess I'll let you since I was the one who made the pancakes this morning."

They both stepped out of the Space Center and headed to the former Champion's house.


	22. Preparation

**Chapter 22: Preparation**

It is noon and the sun is shining brightly, indulging the roofs of the houses with its warm rays. The cliff is filled with the sound of the waves hitting its bottom structure.

"So," Steven spoke, clutching his key as he approached his house, "What's the meaning of this?"

"He's the Champion isn't he?" Eclaire inquired, looking at the bubbly figure waving at them. "You're father and the others are with him as well," she continued.

"Hurry up, Steven!" Wallace yelled, his arm still waving over his head, "We've been waiting, you know."

"We decided to have lunch here and Wallace invited Mr. Stone to have more people," Winona spoke as Steven stopped a few feet from them. "We made a quick stop at the market for ingredients in case you don't have much. Sapphire and I will be cooking," she slightly lifted the basket she's been holding.

"That's nice isn't it?" Eclaire looked at Steven then to Winona, "I'll help in the kitchen."

"It's decided then, pal," Wallace said, "C'mon, unlock your door."

Steven slapped a hand on his face―it was indeed a facepalm. He gave off a sigh and proceeded to unlock his door, allowing the others to get inside. Wallace and Winona marched in, followed by Ruby, Sapphire, and Mr. Stone. Steven faced Eclaire who's still standing outside.

"Let's get inside as well," he smiled.

Eclaire smiled back and stepped past the door.

The girls teamed themselves and headed to the kitchen, leaving the boys in the living room. Steven sat on a chair while the others settled on the couches. He turned his head to Wallace, giving him an unfriendly face which Wallace brushed off and grinned in return.

Steven sighed. He soon turned his face to his father, "Dad, why have you accepted this idiot's invitation? You could have eaten in a restaurant with Ruby and Sapphire."

"Well, I believe this little get-together will be enjoyable, don't you agree, Ruby?" Mr. Stone answered as he faced Ruby, "Now, why don't we invite your father to join us?"

"You're right!" Ruby took out his PokéNav Plus and began searching for his father's ID number, "Hi dad, Mr. Stone is inviting you to join us here at Steven's house. You know where it is right? Will you come for lunch?" Ruby spoke and brightened up after hearing a yes from his father's voice.

Wallace turned his head towards the kitchen, "Girls, we'll be having one more person around the table!"

Eclaire popped hear head from the kitchen, holding a knife, "Got it!"

The scenes from Eclaire's apartment rushed into Steven's mind. She looked the same back then, holding a knife and wearing a gentle smile.

Wallace arched an arm across the back of the couch and turned his face towards Steven, "So, how and where have you met?"

Steven knew it was coming. Soon he'll be attacked by random questions. "I… brought her to a hospital and watched over her after their mansion burned down," he answered.

"You see, Wallace," Mr. Stone joined the conversation, "Steven looked very heroic back then during the fire. He rushed into the flames just to rescue her."

"Hmm… Really?" Wallace replied. "So, Steven," he faced his embarassed friend, "Basically speaking, you're the one who took care of her."

"Dad appointed me and I just did what I was told. That's all," Steven spoke, trying to hide his face from the others.

"Say, Mr. Stone, don't you think they look good together?" Wallace turned from Steven to the man.

Mr. Stone chuckled, "I've thought about that. Well, they do, actually. What do you think, Ruby?"

"Hmm? I thought they were lovers or something," Ruby answered, "Since Steven was frantic yesterday after the miss ran from him and disappeared."

Wallace bursted into laughter, causing Steven to feel embarrassed and irritated at the same time.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Eclaire is slicing, chopping, and dicing the ingredients. Sapphire, on the other hand, passes the prepared ingredients to Winona to be cooked.

"It has gotten lively over there," Winona spoke while stirring the pot.

"It sure has," Eclaire mumbled and placed the knife down. She reached for the salt and began to season the slitted flesh of fish which is to be fried later. She could feel the rushing blood to her cheeks after overhearing loud conversation from the living room.

"Miss Eclaire," Sapphire spoke.

"Drop the honorifics and just call me Eclaire. What is it Sapphire?" Eclaire replied.

"I'm sure that the three of us could hear the boys out there," Sapphire grabbed a chair and sat down, "So, what can you say about it? I mean, what do you think about Steven?"

Winona glanced at Sapphire and winked an eye, unnoticed by Eclaire.

Eclaire sighed, "I can't hide it from my fellow women, can I?" she lifted her face, revealing how embarrassed she is. "Well, I wouldn't deny that Steven has a likable demeanor," she spoke quietly, keeping the conversation to themselves unlike the noisy men on the other side of the wall.

"So does Wallace," Winona spoke in the same manner, smiling at Eclaire.

"So does Ruby," Sapphire giggled.

Lunch was ready after some time and Eclaire started bringing the serving bowls and oval platters to the living room after deciding that the table in the kitchen is too small for eight people. Sapphire followed her and handed out the plates. Winona soon stepped out of the kitchen, bringing out the rest of the platters.

Norman arrived and joined them. The meal was great and they got themselves filled. The girls began to collect the plates and platters and headed back to the kitchen to do the washing.

After resting themselves for an hour, they headed out for Victory Road to meet with the others and begin their training. Norman appointed Brawly to be in charge of the physical activities while Tate and Liza were appointed for the mental activities. The League Director did his job and closed the Victory Road to prevent wandering pokémon trainers from getting in. Mr. Stone, on the other hand, went back to Devon Corporation to continue his deskwork. He also gave out special orders to his employees not to reproduce the Link Cable and Dimensional Shifter.

The Elite Four, Gym Leaders, and the others trained away the remaining days. They did physical exercises during mornings, and mental ones during afternoons. They would head out of Victory Road when evening comes, to rest in their own houses.

The days passed by and it's the evening before the asteroid shall strike. Instead of ordering her pokémon to teleport her into her apartment, Eclaire asked to be teleported to her parents' graves.

"It's going to be tomorrow," Eclaire spoke, placing the bundle of fresh wild flowers―the ones she picked at the entrance of Victory Road―between the two headstones.

Gardevoir and Gallade stood behind her, wary of their surroundings like how they usually do.

" _Are you prepared for what's going to happen?"_ Gardevoir asked despite knowing her master's answer.

"I am ready for anything. I trust you to do the rest for me," Eclaire answered, keeping her eyes on the headstones. She's very glad that she made a lot of friends. She saw many different expressions during their training and she shared many emotions with them. She found out a lot of things about the world she's standing on and she's thankful for everything. Eclaire's glad that she found a reason to live in a world she wasn't born into.

"Let's go home now. We need to rest for tomorrow," Eclaire turned to face the two pokémon and smiled gently. The moonlight shone over her face, making her eyes twinkle under the dark sky.

Gardevoir and Gallade nodded and teleported to the apartment with Eclaire. They watched her retire in her bed, giving her the feeling of security.

They glanced at each other.

They know.

They have foreseen what shall happen tomorrow.

They made one last glance over Eclaire. Gardevoir pulled the blanket up to the lady's shoulders and they returned into their pokéballs, waiting for the next sunrise.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **I might be unable to update my fanfic for a few days or maybe weeks. College has bombarded me once again with a lot of things to do. *sigh* Despite that, I assure you that I'll update as soon as I can but please be patient. I'll be keeping myself from FFN and let reality embrace me indefinitely. Reality must be missing me so much that it has to give me a lot of things to do but I'm glad that I'll be able to grab a lot of opportunities at school.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading Broken String. Your reviews are more than welcome! . .** ✿ ✿ **(^o^)丿** ✿ **. . .**


	23. Looking Through the Past

**I'd like to thank Dreaming of a Skylark and Button-eyed Rag Doll for their reviews to this fanfic. I'm glad that you're enjoying my updates. This is my first time writing a story so there could be some flaws I might be overlooking through and I'd be glad if you help me on pointing them out. Your reviews are very helpful to me on deciding what additional touches should I put into my following chapters.**

 **Somehow I managed to write a chapter while I was taking a break from studying. So, here it is...**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Looking Through the Past**

The view of Mt. Chimney from afar is astounding as ever. Steven could see the puffs of smoke rising from the active volcano as he walk along the corridor to his office. It used to be his father's. He inherited the corporation half a year after the asteroid was destroyed by Rayquaza and nearly two years have already passed since that unforgettable day. A lot of things have happened as well. Ruby is now being trained by Norman to be the next Gym Leader of Petalburg while Sapphire went back on doing field researches for Professor Birch. Wallace and Winona got married a year ago and they're doing well with their lives.

The automatic doors divided, allowing Steven to pass through. He walked towards his leather office chair and flumped into it. He gave off a heavy sigh. He's tired. He soon fixed his posture and began typing on his laptop, glancing over the scattered papers on his desk from time to time. Not an hour has passed and he slouched in his seat once again. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. He thought that a few minutes of nap wouldn't hurt, not expecting to be drifted away into a dream.

 _They arrived at the rooftop of Sky Pillar. Zinnia's been waiting there and she turned around after hearing their voices._

" _Wow, I never thought that the others would come," the Draconid spoke, "Why are they here anyway? For moral support?" she asked Eclaire._

" _They actually want to help. We all know that Rayquaza is very difficult to control," Eclaire replied while unscrewing her Mega Earrings from her earlobes. "Here," she handed the earrings to Zinnia._

 _Zinnia took out the other Keystones and walked towards the center. She clasped the Keystones together and they began to shine brightly. Without further delay, she recited the chant and the stones shone brighter._

" _With jewel bright and borrowed might from the spirits of the departed... Through sacred rite, in thy great sight, my life as well I offer… I summon thee to aid this fight... and save us from disaster!" Zinnia looked up to the sky, "Realize them upon this world! For this I do summon thee, RAYQUAZA!"_

 _The sky roared and the screeching cry of the emerald pokémon was heard. It revealed itself and descended to face its summoner. None of them were moved by fear. They were prepared and they won't let their days of training go to waste. Zinnia once again held the Keystones together and ordered the Legendary Pokémon._

" _Rayquaza, our savior for many generations... Unleash your power! Mega Evolve!"_

 _Rayquaza only let out an ear-shattering cry, causing them to cover their ears._

 _All of a sudden, streaks of light escaped from Ruby's bag. He opened it and found the meteorite he's been keeping. It kept on shining. Ruby took it out from his bag and lifted it for Rayquaza to see._

" _Rayquaza! Is this the reason why you're not listening?" Ruby spoke loud enough._

 _The emerald Legendary Pokémon flew closer to Ruby and swallowed the glowing meteorite. Rayquaza's serpent-like body glowed and soon revealed a new form. It has a Delta shaped jaw and golden strips flowed from its head. Rayquaza's filled with power._

" _Mega… Rayquaza…"Steven uttered. He waved out his arm as he turned to face the others, "This is when it begins. Now, concentrate!"_

 _Everyone nodded at each other and focused their eyes on Mega Rayquaza. Eclaire's Gardevoir and Gallade stepped closer to the emerald figure, motioning Zinnia to step back. All of them focused to think as one while the two psychic pokémon are communicating to Rayquaza. The Legendary Pokémon let out one last cry that pierced through the sky and it speeded away. The Champion, Elite Four, Gym Leaders, Ruby, Sapphire, Steven, Eclaire, and Zinnia closed their eyes one by one, dividing the pressure of Rayquaza's power among them._

 _Rayquaza finally exited the planet's atmosphere and headed straight towards the coming asteroid. They heard a loud boom from the sky and the burden on their bodies slowly faded away. They began cheering out of joy except Eclaire. She's still looking at the sky, her body trembling. Steven approached her and tried to reach for her hand._

" _No, stay away," Eclaire spoke._

 _Steven got confused, "What's the matter?" He was about to grab her shoulder but Gallade intervened, causing Steven to jolt backwards._

" _What's going on? Eclaire, tell me!" Steven sounded worried. Eclaire still hasn't looked away from the sky._

 _Gardevoir walked past Eclaire and faced the rest of them, "We're sorry. No one among us can help her in that state," she spoke in everyone's mind._

" _What's the meaning of this?" Norman approached Gardevoir._

 _Gardevoir was about to answer but they heard another sound of explosion from the sky, followed by a few more_ _—_ _even louder and they seemed terrifying._

 _There's a look of worry on everyone's faces. Steven clenched his fist. "Gardevoir," he spoke, "Is Eclaire… still controlling Rayquaza?"_

 _The worry on their faces turned into shock after hearing what the former Champion has said._

" _Yes," Gardovoir replied, "You must not disturb her until everything's over." She levitated back to her master's side and supported her body that has just swayed._

 _Steven tried to get close to Eclaire but was blocked by the blades of Gallade. Norman restrained Steven before he could do anything reckless. Steven could only succumb to the arms of the Gym Leader and let things happen._

 _The sound of explosions soon faded away. Eclaire turned around to face Steven who just got released from Norman's restraint. She gave him a gentle smile as the winds blew her hair sideways._

" _Steven…" she could only mumble. Steven was able to hear her nonetheless._

 _Steven ran to embrace her. He grabbed her hand and burrowed it to his chest. He could feel her fingertips turning cold. Eclaire's body collapsed against him and they both dropped themselves, Steven is still holding her close._

" _Why?" Steven whispered as he picked the strands of hair away from Eclaire's face._

 _Eclaire's eyes turned teary, "I'm sorry." Her tears soon trickled down._

" _I'm sorry…_

" _I'm sorry…_

…

…

" _Steven… I'm sorry."_

He gasped and jolted from his office chair. He rubbed his eyes after realizing that he's in tears.

"Why do I always dream about that?" Steven mumbled as he cupped his forehead. He glanced over his desk and a folder caught his attention. He was about to flip it open but he hesitated and decided to just keep it inside one of the drawers of his desk. Just when he was about to look away, he noticed the small black box and picked it up.

Steven sighed, thinking twice whether he should open it or not.

"A quick look is just fine… I guess," he mumbled as he opened the box, revealing a pair of Mega Earrings. He picked up a piece and the embedded Keystone sparkled.

" _By the way, those Mega Earrings  
suit you perfectly," he spoke._

 _She smiled, "I see, thank you."_

Steven returned the earring into the box with its pair and dropped it back into the drawer, slamming it to close. He turned to his laptop and booted it, continuing where he left off.

"How hateful…" he mumbled.

"You're destroying yourself," a voice said.

Steven lifted his face as the office doors slid to close. He noticed Wallace approaching his desk. "I believe I told my secretary not to let anyone in around this time of the day," he spoke as he shuffled the scattered papers on his desk before gathering them in one pile.

Wallace slammed his hands on the office desk but Steven didn't budge. His eyes were back onto the laptop screen.

"Five weeks..." Wallace spoke. "Don't you have any idea what's been happening in these past five weeks?" there's a hint of anger in his voice.

Steven didn't bother to look at him and just kept on typing.

"So it's true. You stopped reading the reports long ago," Wallace said. "Just for a few minutes, why don't you read them?"

"I have no time to read useless papers," Steven replied.

"I'll keep on bothering you until you read them!" Wallace exploded, "READ THEM NOW!"

"Tch," Steven opened a drawer under his desk and took out the folder that he kept away a while ago. He flipped through the pages and stopped when he found the one dated five weeks ago.

Laboratory no. 18  
Weekly Report: Summaries of Daily Reports  
Week 95

He skipped reading the data written in the tables and went straight to the summary at the bottom of the page.

The subject has emerged into a minimally conscious state  
and is now responding to several stimulus. She'll most  
probably wake up in the next few days or weeks.

Steven's eyes widened and his hands quivered. He flipped to the next pages.

Laboratory no. 18  
Weekly Report: Summaries of Daily Reports  
Week 96

...

The subject has woken up on the third day of the week  
and is now responding to each stimuli. However,  
she could barely speak.

We shall commence with the physical therapy and  
speech therapy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Laboratory no. 18  
Weekly Report: Summaries of Daily Reports  
Week 97

...

The subject is doing well with the therapies and tries  
to speak little by little.

The subject confirmed that she can neither recall any  
of her personal information nor of her past experiences.

The subject was unable to recognize the faces of those  
who claimed to be in friendly terms with her.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Laboratory no. 18  
Weekly Report: Summaries of Daily Reports  
Week 98

...

The subject made a quick progress with the therapies  
and is already able to speak clearly by the fourth  
day of the week. She's also able to stand on her  
own but needs to be aided when the walks.

There are still no signs of her remembering anything.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Laboratory no. 18  
Weekly Report: Summaries of Daily Reports  
Week 99

...

The subject was finally able to walk on her own  
by the second day of the week.

There are still no signs of her remembering anything.

...  
Week 99, Day 4: Emergency Report  
...

One Milotic, one Gardevoir and one Gallade broke into the laboratory  
at 8:49 in the morning. The subject has been taken away with them.

Search teams were already sent out to locate the subject.

Steven felt a dreadful pang on his chest, realizing the reason why the people in the corporation have been so frantic during the past few days. He would just brush them off each time they try to report to him in person, dismissing them right away after hearing Laboratory no. 18 from their mouths.

"Now, tell me, when will you keep doing this?" Wallace asked.

Steven was silent. His eyes are still on the papers which were crumpled by his trembling hands.

Wallace got furious and grabbed Steven by his collar, lifting him from his seat, "Your father and the others are out there, helping with the search. And you're here burrying yourself out of remorse from what happened almost two years ago!"

Steven slapped his friend's hands off of him and fixed his disarranged suit. "I'm here doing my responsibilities!" his eyes are flaring out of anger. All of the sudden, he dropped himself back into his chair and remembered what he said from the past.

" _Taking care of a lady might not be an easy task,"_ _he spoke,_  
 _"But I will do what I can, sir."_

He gave off a heavy sigh and the look of anger finally escaped his face, revealing his worry instead. "H-How's the search?" he hesitantly asked.

"There are still no leads on her whereabouts." Wallace somehow felt relieved that Steven has finally broken himself out of his own prison. "Do you plan on helping?"

Steven stood up and walked towards the door, "Yes."

Wallace followed him and left the door closed behind them.

"I'm back," Steven mumbled as they walk along the corridor. "I apologize for my tardiness."

His friend finally smiled and patted his shoulder. They stopped walking momentarily, "Welcome back, my pal."

* * *

 **That's it.**

 **How do you feel about this chapter? Your reviews are always welcome!**

 **And thank you for reading Broken String. My next update will be next week.**

 **See'ya!** **. .** ✿ ✿ **(^o^)丿** ✿ **. . .**


	24. Intertwining Strings of Love and Hate

**Here's a new chapter!**

 **Thank you to my guest reviewers and to kageofdoom for the reviews. And thank you also to Button-eyed Rag Doll for giving another review. The chapters are indeed short but I'm glad that you still appreciate my fanfic. I'll try to write longer chapters once I start a new story. **

**I hope that you enjoy this and the next few final chapters I'm about to post soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Intertwining Strings of Love and Hate**

Mr. Stone is in a certain room in the corporation together with Winona. They're both feeling uneasy. It's been a long while since Wallace went to Steven's office.

A lady in suit knocked on the door and opened it partially. "Sir Joseph," she called out. "Sir Steven and the Champion are here."

Mr. Stone stood from the couch, feeling anxious to see his son. The door was fully opened and Wallace came in first, looking straight at him. Steven stepped in but his eyes are looking down on the floor.

"Son," Mr. Stone spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Dad, I…" Steven was hesitating to speak. "I'm sorry, dad," he lowered his head, hiding his face.

Wallace patted the back of his friend, motioning him to get closer but it seems that he's frozen out of guilt. Mr. Stone walked closer to his son instead, offering him an embrace.

"Son, it's alright. You're mind has been clouded, that's all," he gently spoke. "…Thanks to Wallace. He managed to pull you out of your misery."

Steven gritted his teeth, "Dad, no… I hate myself."

"You don't," Winona spoke from Mr. Stone's back. "You just love her so much and you can't bear seeing yourself like that."

Mr. Stone broke the embrace, "This time, son, you should be able to do something. You know her a lot more than how much the rest of us do."

Steven raised his head, "How are the others doing by now?"

"The Gym Leaders have been moving around the region and each of them leads a search team. The Elite Four are staying at the League as of now, but they have been updating us each time they receive information from their connections. Ruby and Sapphire are also moving on their own. As of now, there hasn't been any useful information on where she is," Wallace explained. "We assumed that Eclaire's been moving around the region together with her pokémon."

"Why would they take her away in the first place?" Steven pondered.

"They might be helping her to remember her memories, son. But we're not sure," Mr. Stone answered. "Their pokéballs have been under my care until they disappeared about four days ago. It was when they broke into the lab where Eclaire was being taken care of. I made the initiative to start a search, but until now, it's been useless."

Steven clenched his fists, "I'll go back to my house in Mossdeep. I have to get something."

"Go, son, but hurry," Mr. Stone replied. "Her pokémon might be with her but we can't just relax regarding this matter. Her body is still weak."

Steven went back to his office and slid open a drawer under his desk. He took out the black box. "I'll find you… I promise," he mumbled. He kept the box in the pocket of his suit jacket. He soon rushed out of the corporation and headed to Mossdeep City on his Metagross.

They arrived in front of his house and Steven hurriedly unlocked the door. He went straight to his room and rummaged through his drawers, searching for a certain item. Finally, he found it.

"This is it," he mumbled as he grabbed the item out. "The Eon Flute."

He rushed out of the house and called his Metagross to go back into its pokéball. He went to the edge of the cliff near his house and lifted the Eon Flute to his mouth, pressing on the holes and creating a melody unknown to others. Two flying figures—one clad in red color, the other in blue—soon arrived and hovered in front of Steven.

"Latios, Latias, will you give me your assistance to look for someone?" he asked as he placed the flute into another pocket in his jacket.

The Eon Duo nodded.

" _How does that person look like?"_ Latios used telepathy.

Steven began describing Eclaire. He told them how she looks and how she acts like. He also told them about Gardevoir, Gallade, and Milotic. Latios soon speeded away in the sky, leaving Latias with Steven.

Steven rode on Latias and went back to Rustboro. They arrived at the edge of the city in less than half an hour, compared to the couple of hours he consumed with Metagross. Latias hovered close to the ground, allowing Steven to hop down. She took on the form of a girl dressed in red and white clothes

" _I could sense your hatred,"_ Latias spoke in Steven's mind. She may be in human form but she can't speak like how humans do.

Steven looked at her, "I'll keep on hating myself until I see her." He turned away and headed to Devon Corporation. Latias followed behind him.

"Dad, I'm back," Steven called out to his father as he entered the room with Latias. "Is there any news while I was away?" he asked.

Mr. Stone turned to face his son, "There was but I don't think it's useful. Who's that girl?"

"A friend," Steven answered. "What about the news that you received?"

"It came from the search team that Norman has been leading," Mr. Stone said. "They reported that a Milotic has been sighted in one of the lakes at Petalburg Woods. It fled as soon as they came close to it."

"It fled? Were they able to follow it?" Steven asked.

"No," his father answered. "That aside, Wallace and Winona went back into searching a while ago, hoping to find it."

Steven felt a tug on his jacket and turned around. Latias nodded at him, _"We should start searching as well."_

"Dad, I must leave now," Steven spoke.

"I'm not stopping you, son. Take care," Mr. Stone replied.

Steven and Latias headed out of the corporation and went to the edge of the city. Latias returned to her original form and flew off to the sky with Steven.

"Head to Verdanturf Town. Let's check the forest past the Goldenriver property," Steven ordered. "Is there anything from Latios yet?" he asked as they pass over Route 116.

" _He's been circling around the region but he hasn't communicated yet,"_ Latias answered.

They arrived in the unnamed forest at the south of Verdanturf. Steven got off of Latias and asked her to search each corner of the forest. He proceeded to walk around.

"Her father told me once that she used to play around here," Steven mumbled as he looked from side to side.

Latias returned and hovered in front of him, _"I found a Milotic playing in a lake."_

Steven wasted not a second and followed Latias to the said lake. A Milotic is indeed playing in the water. He approached it slowly, careful not to startle it. The pokémon soon noticed him and he tried to be as calm as he can be.

"Are you Eclaire's Milotic?" Steven asked in a gentle manner while looking straight at Milotic's eyes.

The slender pokémon nodded and gracefully jumped out of the lake. Steven petted her but he's still wary on how she will react. Milotic whirled around Steven.

"Are you… Distracting the others?" Steven asked.

Milotic nodded again as a reply.

"Where is she?"

Milotic only lowered her head, avoiding Steven's eyes. She jumped back into the water and never surfaced.

Steven crouched at the edge of the lake, "Please, Milotic, tell me where she is. I won't hurt your master."

Milotic slowly revealed herself, her eyes looking straight at Steven, judging him. She's hesitating to lead them out of the forest but then, she decided to just return to the bottom of the lake.

" _She refused,"_ Latias said.

Steven stood up, "I know." He looked up to the sky. His body's getting tired. He hasn't been sleeping regularly in the past weeks and now it has taken a toll on him, making him weak. He was about to hop on Latias for another flight but her eyes glowed and the scenery around them began to change.

"Sight Sharing…" Steven mumbled. "THAT'S—!" he jolted as soon as he recognized the moving figure.

His eyes widened at the sight of a lady dancing gracefully in a field of flowers. The frilly edges of her plain dress swayed around each time she turned, waving her arms out from side to side along with her hair.

"Eclaire," he mumbled once again. He could see her smile. She pulled Gardevoir and Gallade to join her and they twirled around in the field. Eclaire's smile turned to a joyous laughter. Steven, on the other hand, began to form tears in his eyes. He covered his mouth out of disbelief that he has finally seen her fully conscious—no longer laid on a bed, connected to multiple machines and devices. His self-hatred rose, realizing that he rejected seeing the girl he loves for so long. He dropped on the ground, kneeling. He felt like he's being stabbed repeatedly.

The scenery began to change once again, returning the usual look of surroundings.

" _He can't keep himself around them for too long,"_ Latias spoke, _"or else he will be noticed."_

"I understand," Steven replied. He got silent for several moments but he stood up soon and wiped his tears away. "We should go now. I think I know where that place is."

Latias took off into the sky with Steven on her back. They headed quickly to Ever Grande City.


	25. Key to the Door of Memories

**Chapter 25: Key to the Door of Memories**

Eclaire felt tired from dancing. She sat on the field with Gardevoir standing by her side, and Gallade by the other. She plucked a flower and touched its petals gently with her fingers. The evening breeze brushed over the field and she decided to let go of the flower, allowing it to get flown into the cool wind. She stood up and looked at the full moon.

" _How was it?"_ Gardevoir asked.

Eclaire turned to her, "You mean the trip around the region? It felt nice. We've seen the forests, and the sea. We slept in caves and we huddled each time to keep ourselves warm."

" _You're still unable to remember anything."_

"You're right," Eclaire looked down. "I know you've been doing this for me. I'm sorry. I really can't recall anything."

Gardevoir and Gallade stood silent in front of her. All of a sudden, they turned their heads after hearing some rustling on the field. They recognized the approaching figures and dropped their guards down.

Eclaire lifted her face to see who's coming. She didn't move and let the person and the red, bird-like pokémon to get close. She can't tell who the person is but since Gardevoir and Gallade are relaxed, she determined that the person is harmless.

"E-Eclaire..." the person spoke.

"You... know me?" Eclaire asked. "I'm sorry... I can't remember anything... What's your name?"

"Steven... Steven Stone," he answered

"I see... Steven..." she replied. "How are we related to each other?"

Latias nudged Steven's back with her head repeatedly, motioning Steven to get closer to Eclaire. Steven soon gave in to his emotions and ran to the lady. He pulled her into a tight embrace, not uttering a single word.

Eclaire could feel the sincerity of the hug. Steven is holding her too close but it doesn't hurt her. She found the warmth very familiar.

"Who are you?" Eclaire asked. "Are you... someone important... to me?"

Steven separated from her and smiled, but he can't deny the worry in his eyes. He took out a small black box from the pocket in his jacket and handed it to Eclaire. "I don't know how to answer that," he spoke. "But... here, take this. It belongs to you."

Eclaire received the box and opened it. She found a pair of earrings. "What are these?" she asked.

"They are your Mega Earrings," Steven replied. "You used to wear them."

Eclaire lifted the earrings from the box and wore them one after the other, twisting the screws behind her lobes. Once again, she had a familiar feeling. She's trying to figure out why she was able to wear them naturally without even asking how to put them on.

"They suit you perfectly, as always," Steven mumbled.

Eclaire flinched. "Wh-what? What was that?" she asked. The words sounded very familiar to her.

Steven didn't bother to repeat what he said. Instead, he lifted a hand and raked his fingers into her hair over her left temple, circling his thumb around her ear. His light steel blue irises gleamed from the moonlight as he looked straight to her brown ones.

Eclaire felt a chill. Her mind got clouded by flashing memories. Her body began to quiver and her legs lost their strength. Steven caught her in his arms and he was brought into panic.

"Eclaire, what's wrong?" he asked. He knelt down and held her shoulders, leveling his eyes with hers. "Is everything fine?"

Eclaire gripped onto the clothing on Steven's chest. Her hands are still shaking and tears began to trickle from the corner of her eyes. She can't utter a word to tell him what's going on. She could only let each memory flash, unable to control the voices ringing in her head.

 _"I have to look for the Time-Travelling Pokémon.  
Milotic, will you join me?"_

…

" _Mother, father, I'll be leaving for a journey... to Johto."_

…

" _Celebi, I've been looking for you for five years.  
Please grant my wish and alter the past. No one  
shall perish from the disaster in Hoenn."_

…

" _The ship just arrived at Slateport yesterday.  
I'll be there by noon tomorrow, father."_

…

 _"Milady, we're sorry. The mansion… The master and mistress… They…"_

…

 _"…You have my utmost condolences."_

…

" _Smile."_

…

 _"I'm only asking you to let me see the past.  
I'll no longer ask for it to be changed."_

 _…_

 _"I knew something's odd about you."_

…

" _Thank you for calling me out."_

…

 _"By the way, those Mega Earrings suit you perfectly."_

…

 _"Your father and mother might be happy to see you  
recovering like this, but take things slowly."_

…

 _"You are aware about the oncoming disaster, correct?"_

…

" _We trust you, Eclaire."_

…

 _"You said you need two more Keystones. I have them."_

…

 _"Is that why you ran from me?"_

…

 _"Eclaire, I'll protect you from the possible harm,  
so please don't worry over the matter."_

…

 _"I am the evidence."_

…

 _"Relax, it'll be fine."_

…

" _I finally made it because of you."_

…

 _"I can't hide it from my fellow women, can I?"_

…

" _Rayquaza!"_

…

 _"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Steven… I'm sorry.  
I… love…  
you…"_

"S-Ste...ven..." Eclaire spoke weakly. Her body is still trembling from all of the memories that have flashed in her mind. She's in shock and she's trying hard to comprehend everything but it only caused her head to ache. She dug her fingers into her hair, grabbing her head due to the killing pain. She's losing her breath and her complexion turned paler.

Steven figured out that she must have remembered a lot of things. Eclaire's grip on his jacket has gotten tighter as her breath runs short. He can't help but pull her into an embrace once again. He gently patted her head, shushing each time she tries to speak. He kept her wrapped in his arms until her trembling faded away. Her breathing was finally back to normal but her body gave away with her remaining strength. Steven sat down on the ground, holding Eclaire close to his chest.

"Steven," Eclaire spoke without Steven shushing her. "Steven... I-I remembered. I..."

"Just rest," Steven replied. He's still patting her head. "You've been through a lot."

Eclaire felt sleepy. The way Steven patted on her head made her feel at ease. She began to blink, trying to fight her sleepiness. She wants to tell him something and she won't give in until she manages to say it.

"Steven," she spoke once again, but with a weaker voice.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"I..." she hesitated.

"What?" Steven ceased from patting her head and looked down. He reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"I love you, Steven."

Steven burrowed his face in her crown. "I love you too," he whispered.

Eclaire felt satisfied and finally closed her eyes, knowing that she's totally secured in Steven's arms. She soon fell asleep.

" _I can't believe we got defeated,"_ Gardevoir spoke.

Steven turned his face towards Gardevoir, "So you took her away into different places, hoping that she might recall her memories. You should have assumed first how weak she still is."

" _We were careful not to put her in harm,"_ Gardevoir replied. _"That aside, we figured out that you'd be looking for her."_

Steven sighed, "I resented myself the whole time, you know. It was agonizing"

 _"It's not resentment. It's guilt."_

Steven looked up to the moon and they spent a few moments in silence. He soon stood up and carefully carried Eclaire in his arms.

"Latias, thank you for your help. Please thank Latios for me," Steven spoke as he turned his face to the Eon Pokémon.

Latias nodded and flew off to the sky.

He turned to Gardevoir and Gallade. "Can you teleport us to my house in Mossdeep?" Steven asked.

They stepped closer to Steven and teleported to Mossdeep City, right in front of his house. Steven passed Eclaire to Gallade and reached for his key in his pocket. He proceeded to unlock the door to let them in.

"Lay her on my bed," Steven asked Gallade as they stepped into the living room. Gallade did as he was told. Gardevoir followed them into the room and tucked Eclaire under the blanket. Steven took out his PokéNav Plus and contacted his father.

"Dad," he spoke, "we already found her... at flower field near the entrance of Victory Road. We're staying here in my house for tonight. It might be noisy if I bring her back to the laboratory."

"Is she alright?" Mr. Stone asked from the other end of the line.

"She's fine," Steven answered. "And... Dad, I think she remembered a lot."

"I understand. I'll contact the others," Mr. Stone replied. "Are her pokémon with her?"

"Yes. Gardevoir and Gallade are here. Milotic is still in the forest, south of Verdanturf," Steven answered.

"I see. You should rest now, son. I'll take over your work temporarily so you don't have to worry about it. Just take your time with her. I know that you both need it."

"Yes, dad. Thank you."

Steven cut the line and placed the PokéNav Plus on the coffee table in the living room. He stripped off his jacket, followed by his vest and cravat, and laid them across the back of the couch. He sat heavily and leaned on his back as he released a sigh. He's totally tired and sleepiness came to him. Suddenly, he had the urge to check on Eclaire. He stood up and headed to his room. He walked close to the bed. Gardevoir and Gallade stepped away, allowing Steven to get closer to Eclaire.

"Eclaire," he mumbled. He slipped his hand under the blanket and lifted her hand, leaning over as he pressed it against his forehead to feel the warmth. He looked at her face and caressed her cheek. He leaned over once again to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly. He turned around and went back to the living room. He laid himself on the couch and rested his arm over his forehead. Steven soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	26. Breaking Free from the Strings of Guilt

**Chapter 26: Breaking Free from the Strings of Guilt**

 _Steven held her hand close to his chest. He could feel her fingertips turning cold. Her body soon toppled against him. Steven sat on the floor, allowing her head to rest on his left arm._

" _Why?" he asked, whispering. He momentarily let go of her hand to brush her hair away from her face. He held her hand once again. It felt as cold as ice._

 _Her tears began rolling from her eyes, "I'm sorry…"_

" _I'm sorry…" she spoke once again. "I'm sorry…"_

 _His chest felt heavy. He held her hand close to his face, rubbing it on his forehead out of worry._

" _Steven," she spoke once more. Her voice sounded a lot weaker. "I'm sorry… I… love… you."_

 _She finally closed her eyes. Steven shifted his fingers from her palm to her wrist, where he could feel her pulse. He gritted his teeth and decided to lift her from the floor._

" _Take us to back to Rustboro!" he turned towards Gardevoir. "Hurry!"_

 _Gardevoir and Gallade didn't have time to hesitate and teleported them to Rustboro City. Steven rushed to the hospital and demanded for an emergency care. Moments have passed. The doctor approached him and told him that she's finally in a stable state but she has fallen into coma. He hesitated to see her unconscious body but he still went after fighting over his thoughts. He touched her hand and felt its warmth. However, that warmth wasn't able to sweep away his worry._

" _Eclaire… Eclaire…"_

Steven jolted in the couch, causing him to sit up. He lifted his hand to rub his forehead. Seconds later, he realized that the door to his room was suddenly opened.

"What's wrong?" Steven and Eclaire asked each other in unison.

Steven tensed up and looked down onto his lap in attempt to hide his face. He slid his limbs off the couch as Eclaire approached him slowly.

"What's wrong?" Eclaire asked once again. "I heard you calling out my name."

"I did?" Steven asked as he glanced at her. "It's nothing... Just..."

Eclaire leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry. I know it's my fault."

"No," Steven replied as he clung to her, "It's mine... I tried to forget but... I just can't."

They stayed like that for a few moments. Steven finally separated from her.

"I thought you're never going to wake up," he spoke. "I totally felt guilty after hearing that you're in a coma state. If I only realized much earlier that day that you're being heavily burdened, you could have—"

"But I woke up, didn't I?"

"I... gave up on it... long ago."

Eclaire's face showed her worry. She sat on the couch, right beside him. "One time, they explained to me the reason why I'm in the laboratory," she spoke.

Steven kept himself silent.

"After Rayquaza broke free from my control, you took me to the hospital," Eclaire continued. "After that, you requested to your father that one of Devon's laboratories should be modified for my needs. You had me transferred there a week after and involved yourself with the observations. That's what they told me, although I wasn't really able to comprehend what they have been saying back then."

"I…" Steven spoke, "I used to go to that lab almost every day. I can't do anything useful despite that, so… I just let go of my hopes. I was useless. My guilt has been built up and it overpowered me. I stopped visiting you for several months and kept everyone, even dad, away from my sight."

He paused, making the room silent for a moment. "Eclaire I… I'm sorry. I just thought that I have no right to concern myself over you," he continued. "I love you… but… you don't deserve m—"

Steven got slapped. He never realized that Eclaire stood up a while ago and lifted her palm.

"Now… you're telling me that… I don't deserve you?" Eclaire's voice quavered. She held her palm with her other hand and clenched them over her chest. "Steven, I WAS SEARCHING IN THE DARK!" she lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes as she sobbed. "I didn't dare to give up… A voice… Your voice was always there. I kept on running and searching despite not remembering anything! Why… Why would you tell me that I don't deserve you when we've been calling out for each other?"

Steven stoop up, faced her and gently held her shoulders. "I'm buried deep in my own misery, Eclaire," he spoke. "It's been suffocating to the point that I can't bear to see you unconscious in the laboratory. But later on, I found it even more suffocating not being able to see you," he leaned forward and pinned his crown on her chest. "I love you… That's why!"

Eclaire tackled him and they both fell over couch. She kept on sobbing as she buried her face in his chest.

Steven patted her head like how he did last night, "I'm sorry... I messed up everything." He allowed the sound of Eclaire's sobs to fade away before speaking once again.

"Are you better now?" he inquired.

Eclaire slightly nodded, still clutching on Steven's shirt.

Steven suddenly felt nervous. He should think of what to do or else they'll both sink into an awkward silence.

"We… Shall we… go out for breakfast?" he asked, his hand lightly scratching the back of his head.

Eclaire lifted herself away from Steven. "…Yes," she shyly answered.

"You might want to bathe. Go first," Steven suggested.

Steven handed out a towel for her to use. Eclaire headed to the bathroom and washed herself. She came out dressed in her old clothes, but her hair is still damp. Steven stood up, knowing that it's his turn, and flung his towel across his shoulder. He proceeded to take a bath while Eclaire faced the tall mirror in his room. Gardevoir stood beside her to help on combing her hair. Moments have passed and Steven entered the bedroom to get a new set of suit from his wardrobe. He soon found himself standing behind Eclaire while they're both facing the mirror.

"Let me help," Eclaire spoke as she turned around to tie Steven's cravat, dismissing Gardevoir.

Gardevoir and Gallade left the bedroom, causing Steven's face to flush. He became conscious of their surroundings. It's just the two of them in the room and Eclaire is focused on tying the red piece of cloth around his collar.

"Done!" Eclaire spoke as she genlty smoothed out the fabric over Steven's chest. "Shall we go?" she asked, smiling.

Steven missed her smile so much. He can't help but pull her to a hug. They separated after a few moments and headed out to a nearby restaurant. They were about to settle themselves around a table when they heard familiar voices.

"It's her! It's really her!"

"Lower your voice, Phoebe, we're out in the public."

"Just let her be, Glacia. They'll find us out anyway."

"Heh, 'ya know, we should just approach them. Don'cha think, Drake?"

Eclaire turned her head around to look where the voices came from. "Y-You guys…" she mumbled.

"Eclaire, my dear!" Glacia ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, just look at you. You look so much better than the day I last visited you."

"That's not fair!" Phoebe remarked. "Let me hug her too!"

Glacia released Eclaire and allowed Phoebe to embrace her next.

Steven cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Steven, lad, we heard from your father," Drake spoke as he walked closer to the former Champion.

"I informed him last night. The others have also heard about this, I believe," Steven replied.

Drake laughed, "Yes, yes. They're overjoyed. And it's nice to see you out of your den today."

"Right. You should go out like this from time to time, 'ya know." Sidney added.

"I have learned my lesson, you see," Steven replied.

"We won't be disturbing you any more than this," Glacia spoke. "I believe you two are here for a meal. We'll be going now. Seeing her doing fine is enough,"

The Elite Four headed back to the League, leaving Eclaire and Steven by themselves. They sat down at the opposite sides of the table and Eclaire began to flip though the menu, searching for a nice set of breakfast.

"Say, how about getting berry pancakes?" Steven suggested.

Eclaire lifted her face from the menu and smiled, "Sure. That sounds nostalgic."

They had their meal and walked around the city afterwards. Noon came and Steven took Eclaire by the cliff near his house. He took out the Eon Flute and played a melody, summoning Latias and Latios.

"Eclaire," Steven spoke, "I know that Gallade and Gardevoir could just teleport us back to Rustboro City, but I think you should try and experience this."

Eclaire smiled to agree and placed her hand over Steven's as he aided her to ride on Latios.

"Let's go back now," Steven climbed to Latias' back, "to Rustboro."

Latios and Latias took off into the sky. The glanced at each other, sensing that their old friend has finally broken free from the dark emotions he used to have. By then, they determined that Eclaire's the reason why he opened up his heart once again.


	27. A Place to Call Home

**Chapter 27: A Place to Call Home**

Mr. Stone has been pacing around the President's Office in Devon. He would glance at the clock each minute and utter inaudible words as he cup his chin. Steven called him a while ago, asking him to gather the others. That time he knew that his son meant 'everyone' and that means Eclaire is prepared to face them.

Ruby and Sapphire are already present in the office, accompanied by Norman. Wallace and Winona are also there. The other gym Leaders are on their way from where they stopped searching, and the members of the Elite Four are to arrive at a later time since they have some tasks to do.

"Mr. Stone…" Ruby spoke.

The former president seemed not to hear the young trainer's voice. He just kept on pacing around.

"Uhhm… Mr. Stone?" Ruby spoke once again and raised his hand, hoping to gain the old man's attention.

"Oh!" Mr. Stone finally noticed Ruby's voice. "What is it, Ruby?"

"Nothing, really… but I think it would be better if you sit down instead."

Mr. Stone let out a weak laugh, "I suppose you're right." He proceeded to sit on the couch beside Sapphire. "I just don't know why I'm feeling nervous."

"Somehow, I'm feeling nervous as well," Winona spoke. She's been fidgeting since she arrived at the office with Wallace. "How about you?" she asked as she turned her face to Sapphire.

"Well…" Sapphire lifted a finger to scratch her cheek, "I don't really know how to welcome Eclaire once I see her… I'm glad that she can now remember us but I'm just anxious whether she remembers everything or just fragments… since we visited her last time in the laboratory and she wasn't able to remember us."

They got silent for a long moment, listening to the ticking of the wall clock as minutes pass by.

Meanwhile, Latios and Latias are getting close to Verdanturf Town. Steven and Eclaire have been enjoying the flight and once they pass over the town, they will arrive at Rustboro City in no time.

"Ah!" Eclaire exclaimed. "Go back! Go back!" she asked Latios as they fly past Verdanturf.

"What's the matter?" Steven inquired.

"I have to get my Milotic!" Eclaire hollered. The gusting wind hinders usual tone and she had no other option but to raise her voice so that Steven could hear.

Latios and Latias nodded at each other and dived down from the sky, landing into the forest. Milotic noticed her master's arrival and revealed herself from the lake where she's been playing. She whirled around Eclaire and nudged her cheek as she giggled.

"I've missed you too, Milotic," Eclaire spoke as she lifted a hand to pat the pokémon's head.

Eclaire's giggles and laughter sounded heartwarming to Steven. The sight of Eclaire alone makes him happy, as long as she's doing well.

"Let's go," Eclaire spoke while holding Milotic's pokéball. She walked to Steven as soon as Milotic returned inside.

Steven gave her a smile and aided her to get on Latios. He hopped on Latias afterwards and they took off for Rustboro. They arrived at the edge of the city after a while.

"Thank you once again, Latios and Latias," Steven said as he turned to face the Eon Duo.

" _You're welcome Steven. We'll gladly help anytime,"_ Latios and Latias replied in unison. Soon they soared to the sky, making a few circles above Eclaire and Steven before heading away.

Steven stretched out his hand for Eclaire to hold. They entered the city and rode a cab to Devon Corporation. Flying on Metagross is an option but Steven preferred to spend a little more time with her. They sat side by side in the rear seats, holding each other's hand. The cab made several turns and arrived in front of the corporation later on. Steven got out first and escorted Eclaire. They received second glances as they walk through the corridors.

"Get used to it," Steven spoke.

Eclaire's hand has been shaking in his. "I'm trying to," she replied.

"Are you ready?" he asked, turning to face Eclaire as they stopped a few feet away from his office doors.

Eclaire breathed in and out, "Yes."

They walked towards the doors and they slid open, revealing the people inside the office.

"Son…" Mr. Stone stood up from the couch.

"Welcome back, Eclaire," Sapphire stood up as well and walked closer towards the brown-haired figure. "D-Do you… Remember me now?" she inquired.

Eclaire released Steven's hand and went to embrace her friend. "Sapphire!" she exclaimed. "You've gotten taller. How old are you now?"

"I just turned thirteen this month! Ruby has the same age with me as well," Sapphire smiled.

"I-I see… Thirteen," Eclaire suddenly realized that Sapphire's stature matches hers.

Steven made a light scratch at the back of his head after realizing Eclaire's disappointment. He was about to give his comment when Norman stood up and joined their conversation.

"It's nice to see you doing well," Norman said, "although you look fragile, somehow. I wasn't able to give you a visit after you woke up."

Eclaire faced Norman. "It's alright, Norman. Well, almost two years of being unconscious did this to me," she replied. "I know I've lost a lot of weight."

Steven sighed, "Neither weight nor height matters to me," He dropped his palm on Elcaire's crown, slightly ruffling her hair, "but of course you have to be healthy."

Wallace began laughing, causing Steven to get annoyed.

"W-What's wrong with that?" Steven asked, turning his face towards the Champion.

"Nothing," Wallace kept on laughing, "nothing, nothing. I just find it amusing to see you act sweet."

Winona's fist landed on Wallace's arm, making him fall into silence. "Do you find yourself funny when you're acting sweet towards me as well?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steven chuckled upon Wallace's silence. Eclaire, on the other hand, covered her mouth as she giggled. She's glad that despite spending empty two years away, her friends didn't change. Later on, Eclaire found out from Winona that she married Wallace. Ruby also informed her that he's getting trained under Norman to be the next Gym Leader of Petalburg City while Sapphire told Eclaire some of her findings in her field reseach.

They were in the midst of their jolly talk when the doors slid open.

"Oh! She's really back!" said a voice.

Eclaire turned around. She recognized them. There stood the rest of the Gym Leaders—Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Flannery, Tate and Liza, and Juan.

"You're back, Eclaire!" Flannery spoke once again, running to Eclaire. She pulled her to a hug and the others followed, burying Eclaire into their arms.

Steven got alarmed. "Hey! You'll suffocate her!" he cried out.

"I-It's alright Steven. I'm fine," Eclaire managed to speak as Flannery and the other female Gym Leaders squeeze her.

"She said so," Tate and Liza spoke in unison.

Soon enough, the members of the Elite Four arrived. Glacia and Phoebe ran to join the link of arms wrapping around Eclaire.

Steven sighed. "Are women always like this when they reunite?" he asked Winona who is still standing beside Wallace.

"You could say so," she replied as she chuckled. "Well, I better join them," she ran towards the other girls and Sapphire followed suit.

Wallace could only shrug his shoulders as he turned to Steven who also shrugged his shoulders in return.

Soon, they freed Eclaire from their arms, only to realize that she's been weeping.

"What's wrong?" Winona asked.

"Nothing… really…" Eclaire answered, rubbing her eyes. "I-It's just… Thank you… And I'm sorry, everyone."

"There's nothing to apologize," Liza spoke and Tate nodded to agree with her twin sister's statement.

"You're all my friends... But I made you wait for two years," Eclaire said. "You know that I'm not from this world and yet… you… I know I've caused you pain. But thank you for waiting for me."

Steven slowly walked towards her and proceeded to hold her shoulders.

"Everyone took care of me," she spoke once again, sniffing. "Thank you… Thank you, everyone."

Steven pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, "It doesn't really matter whether you're from this world or not. You saved us all. We saw what happened out in the space with the satellite footage. We never thought that Deoxys would be there." He began patting her head like how he usually do. "Eclaire, this may not be the world you were born into but you know, from the time you stepped into this world, it became your home."

Eclaire got silent.

"Now that I think about it," Steven pulled her away from his chest and looked at her eyes, "that's only half true."

"Huh?" Eclaire sounded confused by Steven's words.

"I mean… your home is in our hearts," Steven spoke, smiling at her. "Everyone loves you, look."

Eclaire turned her face to the other people in the room. They all smiled at her. She felt glad. The radiating smiles from their faces warmed her heart.

"I'm home…" Eclaire mumbled.

"You are," Steven replied.

"I'm home… Everyone, I'm home," Her eyes got teary once again, but out of joy.

"WELCOME HOME!" Each person in the room replied in unison and they all proceeded to embrace Eclaire with Steven, squeezing them together. Soon, they found themselves in laughter. Noon came and they occupied a restaurant to celebrate Eclaire's recovery from coma, and the recalling of her memories. Their party ended after a couple of hours and Steven escorted Eclaire to her apartment.

"Don't be surprised, but dad has been taking care of this place," Steven said while unlocking the door.

"Really? I was expecting everything to be dusty. It seems not," Eclaire walked past the door and looked around. Nothing felt different. "This is my home as well," she mumbled.

Steven closed the door and walked to her. He took her hand and planted a kiss on it. He held it close to his chest afterwards and caressed her cheek with his other hand. He sighed.

"Norman was right. You may look just fine but looking closer, you're frail. I'm surprised that you were able to move around the region with no problems at all," he spoke.

"Gardevoir and Gallade have been with me all along," Eclaire replied, "although I get tired easily."

"Without our technologies and machines… you'll probably look worse than this."

"The doctors in the laboratory told me that the machines used on me were also used on your father when he was in a coma before."

"Well, yes. But… I got frustrated when you didn't wake up within a couple of months. The earlier calculations really pulled my hopes up but it went lower and lower as each day passed by after two months of observation. I asked them to make improvements on the systems and machines but everything was futile. I told you earlier, I felt guilty after deciding not to see you any longer."

"Do you still feel that until now?"

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm glad."

"Tell me why."

"I realized how much I love you." Steven bent forward to kiss her forehead. He wants to show Eclaire how much he adores her as much as how he respects her. He wants to protect her and be with her for the rest of his life. He embraced her closer to him and they looked at each other's eyes.

"Eclaire, I love you," Steven mumbled.

"I love you too, Steven," she replied in the same manner. She rested her head on his chest and they spent a few moments in silence, enjoying the warmth of their embrace, and the sensation of their beating hearts—each other's hearts which they can call home.


	28. Rarest Stone

**Chapter 28: Rarest Stone**

Steven held the top corner of his laptop screen and folded it close. He leaned on his back and sighed. He had a long day in his office, dealing with the paperworks. He soon stood up and gathered the remaining papers on his desk and slipped them into his black attaché case—a matching color to his office chair. Lastly, he lifted the laptop from the desk and fitted it in the remaining space in the case.

"If this won't fit, I'll end up leaving it behind again," he mumbled.

After seconds of shoving the laptop into the case, it finally slid through and fitted snugly with the papers. Steven zipped shut the attaché case and glided his palm over the leather covering. He noticed the gleam of light reflected by his ring and lifted his hand to take a good look on the jewelry. It's the only golden piece that he has and it sits alone around the ring finger of his left hand. He took off two of his steel rings long ago and now, the other two have been left on the fingers of his right hand.

He took a wrapped box from one of his desk's drawers and lifted the attaché case with his other hand. He headed out of the corporation and grabbed a pokéball from his belt.

"Metagross, let's go home now," he said as the shiny steel pokémon appeared before him.

They took off into the air and headed to the east, flying over Route 116. Minutes have passed and they arrived at Verdanturf Town. Metagross hovered in front of a mansion located where the burnt Goldenriver mansion once stood. He slid off from his pokémon and had a good look at the mansion. He likes even the smallest detail he could see. The structures have been well built. Despite living there for almost five years, he always find himself amazed and now he prefers the mansion even more than his old house in Mossdeep City. Steven called Metagross back to its pokéball and walked towards the main doors. The doors were opened, revealing Gardevoir and Gallade.

"Gallade, please take this to my study," Steven said while lifting the attaché case by its handle. "Just place it over my desk."

Gallade took the case and headed upstairs where the said study room is located.

Steven turned to Gardevoir. "Where are they?" he asked.

Gardevoir waved out her arm, motioning Steven to follow her. Steven walked behind her as she led him to the dining room. She pushed the doors open and the aroma of oncoming dinner wafted from the adjoining kitchen. A young figure, similar to Steven, slid off from one of the chairs and ran towards him.

"Papa!" he called as he leaped to tackle his father.

Steven crouched down to receive the approaching bubbly figure. "Good evening Vincent," he spoke, ruffling the light steel blue hair of his son. "Guess what I have for you today," he looked at the round eyes before him. They have the same color as his.

The child's face brightened even more. "A gift! Is it a pokémon?" he bounced in place out of excitement.

"You're a sharp one," Steven chucked and stood up. He handed the box to his son. "Happy birthday, Vincent."

Vincent gasped and ceased bouncing. He took the box from his father's hands. "Thank you, papa!" he jumped high enough to hang from Steven's waist.

"My, my… It has gotten lively in here," Steven's father stepped out from the kitchen, carrying a platter of meat. The maids walked behind him, carrying the other platters.

"Grampa! Look what papa gave me!" Vincent ran towards the old man.

Joseph placed the platter on the long dining table. "Come, come. Let's see," he welcomed his grandson in his arms and held the gift box together with the child's little hands.

"It's a pokémon!" Vincent proceeded to tear away the gift wrap and opened the box after settling himself over his grandfather's lap. "Huh? One... two... three... four... Four pokémon! Yay!" he exclaimed.

"Four?" Joseph turned his face towards his son. "You gave him four?" he asked.

Steven shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "Well, Eclaire recommended that. I was planning to give him only one."

Vincent slid off from his grandfather's lap and returned to his father. "Papa, can I call them now?"

"Why not? Here, let me teach you." He took one of the ping-pong sized balls from the box and pressed the white button to enlarge the pokéball to its usual size. "Go, Beldum!"

A shiny Beldum popped out from the ball and looked around. It flew to Steven and whirled around after seeing him.

Steven chuckled at the steel pokémon's actions. "Meet my son, Vincent. From now on, he'll be the one to take care of you."

Beldum flew around Vincent and rubbed itself to the child's cheek, making him giggle.

"What about the others, papa?"

"They're all the same. Go on. Take them out as well."

Vincent mimicked what his father just did he pressed the buttons at the center of the pokéballs and threw them one by one, calling their names out. The three other shiny Beldums soon joined the first one and they whirled around their young trainer.

"Papa, look at them," Vincent spoke as he giggled.

Steven smiled at the sight of his happy son. He crouched down and gently held Vincent's shoulders. "Vincent, listen, these four Beldums that I gave you will merge and evolve into a strong Metagross like mine. Take good care of them, play with them, and train with them. Love them and they'll love you back. Do you understand?"

"Yes papa. I will be a strong trainer like you and mama," Vincent decisively spoke. "I want to beat weird uncle Wallace from the Li… Lee… Leu…"

Steven chuckled, "League."

"That's right! And I will make papa and mama proud!" Vincent waved out his short arms in the air as he bounced.

Steven stood up and ruffled his son's hair once again. He turned to his father. "By the way, dad, where is she?" he inquired.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen, handling the little adjustments," Joseph answered, pinching the air in front of his eye.

Steven walked into the kitchen and found Eclaire shaping a rectangle before her eyes while facing the tall cake. "Good evening, Mrs. Stone," he whispered. He locked his arms around her and rested his chin on her crown.

"Good evening, Mr. Stone—son of Mr. Stone and father of Mr. Stone," she replied, trying to suppress her giggles.

"Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"It's the truth."

"Well… What can I say about that?"

Eclaire turned her face to Steven. "What do you think? About the cake, I mean."

"It looks great. You made it after all." He released Eclaire from his arms and lighted the four candles on the cake using the candle lighter. "Let's bring this out then," he said as he lifted the cake from the kitchen counter, transferring it to the serving cart.

Vincent and his grandfather, Joseph, have been sitting on their chairs, and the Beldums hover beside them. The kitchen doors soon opened and his father stepped out, pushing the cart. His mother walked beside his father.

"Happy fourth birthday, Vincent," Steven and Eclaire greeted their son in unison. They placed the cake in front of the child.

"Wow!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Make a wish," Eclaire spoke, smiling.

Vincent closed his eyes and they spent a short moment in silence. Soon, he opened his eyes and proceeded to blow the candles, extinguishing the little flames into thin lines of smoke.

"TIME TO EAT!" the child declared out of excitement.

The rest of them laughed and they settled around the table to begin eating. The evening was filled with laughter and jolly chatter. Dinner time passed by and they gathered themselves in front of a fireplace in one of the mansion's parlors. Vincent sat on the carpet, listening to the stories of his grandfather who's seated beside him. On the other hand, Eclaire and Steven huddled in one of the couches.

"Have I ever thanked you today?" Steven asked, wrapping an arm around the waist of his better half.

Eclaire turned her face to him. "Not once," she replied. "But I remember hearing millions of thank-yous and I-love-yous yesterday."

Steven chuckled. "Thank you, Eclaire," he whispered to her ear. "I'll never find the rarest Stones if you didn't came to this world."

"But you haven't been mining lately," she replied in the same manner. "Were you in the caves again?"

"You didn't get what I mean."

"I hope you don't mind explaining."

Steven turned his face to Eclaire and pulled her to a tight embrace. "The two of you are the rarest Stones in this world… What's rarer than someone who came from another world, hmm? And for someone like you to give birth to my son, that's very extraordinary. I love you, my wife." Steven proceeded to kiss her forehead and locked his eyes with her for a short while. He soon pressed his lips onto hers, sharing a kiss—gentle and short.

The sound of Vincent's laughter from his grandfather's narration echoed in the room, causing Steven and Eclaire turn to their faces.

"Dad is surely a good story-teller," Eclaire uttered.

"He is. You see, dad even told me silly stories when I was around Vincent's age," he spoke as he stood up. He pulled Eclaire's arms, inviting her to join the two. "Come, why don't we tell them some of our stories as well?"

Eclaire smiled and stood up, giving in to the feeble pulling force from Steven. They walked closer to the two figures by the fireplace and sat on the carpet with them. They told each other stories until time comes when the fire goes out and they retired to their bedchambers to sleep.

Steven and Eclaire snuggled under the sheets, nuzzling their foreheads and whispering sweet nothings. Soon, they kissed each other goodnight. Eclaire fell asleep first and Steven kept on caressing her cheek as the night goes by.

"You are truly the rarest stone… dug out from the earth of another world," he whispered. He soon fell asleep, his arm bridging over Eclaire's midsection.

Hours have passed and midnight came. The town has turned quiet. A pokémon leaped from the roof of the mansion and glanced below for one last time. _"Eclaire, years have passed. You were able to save multitudes of lives by facing the the path in front of you. I wasn't wrong for choosing you. Or rather, you were chosen from the very start. For one of your strings to break, disconnecting you from one of your counterparts, it has been part of my plans. It was never your punishment_ — _i_ _t was your fate. Look at you now, this is where you really belong. Be glad. You've been rewarded for everything you've done. Thank you, Eclaire Stone. This shall be the last time I visit you... Farewell."_

* * *

 _ **~~THE END~~**_

* * *

 **Finally, I finished my first fanfic! Thank you for supporting me all along through your reviews, follows, favs, and PMs.**

 **I love you guys! Now, who wants a share of Vincent's cake?**

 **By the way, before I mark this fanfic "complete"... there will be two extra chapters coming, featuring RubyXSapphire and WallaceXWinona pairings.**

 **. .** ✿ ✿ **(^o^)丿** ✿ **. . . see'ya!**


	29. Special Chapter 1

**Warm Sunshine After the Cold Storm**

The skies are dark and roaring over the region. Winona has been sitting on the couch, watching the weather forecast through the television. She has gotten used to the wild thunders after each flash of terrifying bolts sent by the skies. After all, Fortree City is composed of tall trees, prone to be hit by lightning, which is why the residents constructed a tall concrete building at the center of the city which a lightning rod rests atop.

The clock struck ten. Her husband still hasn't arrived. Wallace should be opening the front door at eight in the evening. Somehow, Winona is getting worried. Wallace might be spending the night either in his old house in Sootopolis or in the Champion's Chamber in the League, but he's supposed to give her a call. They talked with each other during dawn after the weather forecast reminded Hoenn about the storm. Winona requested him to stay in the League until the storm fades since his aircar is not reliable under such weather. Despite that, Wallace told her that he'll eventually get home.

Winona turned off the television and stood up to put away the leftover dinner she had with their daughter. Suddenly, Wallace entered the house, drenched, the Champion's Cape sticking around him. He coughed and leaned against the door frame, breathing heavily.

"Now, look what you've done to yourself!" Winona rushed to get some towels. She returned to Wallace and grabbed his beret off of his head to rub his turquoise hair dry. She cupped his face after noticing how flushed he is. "You're boiling!" she remarked. "Let's get you into the tub!" She dragged him to the bathroom and asked him to strip off his drenched clothing. She twisted the faucets, mixing the water into a warm temperature. "Get in!" she hastily ordered.

Wallace sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you're worried," he said, taking off the last of his garments. He dipped into the tub and sighed once again, "Thanks."

Winona returned a grumble as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Get out in fifteen minutes and take your medicine after eating!" she cried out from the kitchen. She took a few cups of rice and proceeded to make porridge with the chicken meat in the leftovers she was about to put away a while ago.

Wallace came out later, wrapped in his bathrobe, and stepped into the kitchen. "Winona, I'll just go to bed. My head is aching," he spoke before turning around. He went to their bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He knows that she's mad, realizing that he hasn't heard her angry voice for a while. He soon flumped over the bed and rested under the sheets. After a while, Winona entered the room, carrying a tray with Wallace's porridge, glass of water, and medicine. She placed the tray on their bedside table and got herself a wooden stool to sit on. She took the bowl and dipped the spoon into the porridge. "Please sit up," she softly spoke.

Wallace noticed the sudden change in her voice. He sat up and turned his face to her.

"Do you think you can feed yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Here," she handed him the bowl.

"Thanks," he received the bowl and proceeded to eat.

The room got silent for a short while. Later on, Winona cleared her throat. Wallace somehow predicted that she has something to say.

"So… Why did you come home?"

He knew it.

"I told you to stay at the League. You have your own room there to rest."

"Don't you want to see me?" he asked, placing the bowl down on his lap.

"O-Of course I want to. But I want you safe! You're not like Steven, you know? Eclaire can send out her pokémon to teleport him back unlike you. You only have your aircar. And besides, I contacted you a lot of times but you're out of reach. I… I was so worried."

Wallace frowned. "Of course I can't be reached by the signals if I'm diving."

Winona set her eyes on her lap. "I see… But you could have called me beforehand."

The door opened and a little girl stepped into the room. "Daddy's home?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her little hand while the other one clutches the wing of her Swablu doll.

"Yes sweetheart. But don't come near. You might catch daddy's cold," Wallace replied, forcing a smile towards his turquoise-haired princess. He released a couple of coughs later on, followed by a sniff.

She pouted, "Daddy's sick? But I wanna hug."

Winona lifted herself from her seat and guided the sleepy child out of the room. "Go back to your sleep now," she softly spoke. "Do you want mommy to sing another lullaby?"

The child returned a quick nod and turned around to walk out of the room. Winona turned her face back to Wallace. "You don't have to force yourself to finish that. Just take your medicine before you sleep," she said before looking away. She slipped her hands around her daughter and went to the other bedroom.

Wallace tried emptying the bowl but he stopped halfway, realizing he can't finish it. He placed the bowl back to the tray and took the medicine together with the glass of water. The door opened once again and Winona entered, holding a bowl of water and a hand towel.

"I hope you apologized for me," Wallace spoke.

Winona walked towards the other bedside table and placed the bowl down, dipping the towel into the water. "She said it's alright."

"I'm aching to explain things to you," he said, placing the empty glass on the tray.

His wife got silent but she motioned him to lie down. She wrung the towel, allowing the excess water to drip back to the bowl, and gently settled it over Wallace's forehead.

Wallace sighed. "Your words from this morning never left my mind, you know? That's why I left the aircar at the League and dived across the sea with my pokémon to avoid the lightnings. That took a lot of time and I arrived at the coast of Lilycove kinda late… And then I ran the rest of the way."

"You idiot! You could have asked the nurse at the Pokémon Center to let you stay instead."

"But I told you that I'll get home right? And besides, I loaned a pokémon with a Reflect attack from the nurse before dashing into the storm. I kept me safe from the lightning."

"Still, I told you to stay at the League. I pleaded to you. If you really wanted to go home then you should have called me. I know the skies better than you and I could have flied my way across the storm to get you."

Wallace can't say anything against what she said. She was right.

Winona pulled the string of the lampshade, turning it off. She walked around the bed and lifted the tray from the other bedside table, "I'll tidy up in the kitchen. Don't expect me to sleep beside you tonight."

"A-Are you really that angry? I'm sorry. Won't you stay?"

"Idiot," Winona replied, walking away from the bed. "If I stay here and catch your cold then who will take care of you?"

Wallace was taken aback. Suddenly he remembered how she took care of him each time he got sick. He would sometimes wake up in the midnight and find her sleeping in the couch.

Winona turned around before stepping out of their bedroom. "Goodnight."

"Y-Yeah," Wallace replied. "Goodnight… Ah, Winona!" he called out before she close the door.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Winona smiled, "I love you too, Wallace." Finally, she closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen.

Wallace was left alone in their room. The quick flashes of lightning and lengthy roars of thunder dominated from the outside. He stared at the ceiling. "Really… I'm lucky," he mumbled. He closed his eyes, hoping to get well as soon as possible so that he could reward his wife with at least a peck and a hug.

Morning came and the storm has left its traces. Leaves and twigs are scattered around, making the residents careful of their steps. Everyone is busy cleaning around while enjoying the orchestra of countless bird pokémon perching on the tree branches as well as the other flying-types passing over the city.

Wallace opened his eyes as Winona drew the curtains, basking the bedroom with warm, golden rays. He groaned, sitting up. The damp hand towel fell from his forehead to his lap.

"Good morning," Winona spoke, taking the towel from him. "How do you feel now?" She placed a palm over her husband's forehead to feel his temperature.

"Better," Wallace replied. He stroked her cheek and noticed how tired her eyes look. "Were you able to sleep?"

"I didn't bother to do so. I stayed in the living room and checked on you every hour," she answered. "Would you like to have your breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds nice."

Winona went to the kitchen and returned with a bed tray. Their daughter walked beside her, holding a warm mug of warm milk that she's been trying to finish.

Wallace beamed from the inside. No matter how cold it was during the storm last night, finding his queen and princess waiting for him and seeing their smiles right in front of him has warmed his heart more than the sight of sunrise.

Truly, they are his very own sun, wrapping him with their warm smiles from their kind faces.


	30. Special Chapter 2

**What Fathers Do**

Sapphire looked up to earn a better view of the dojo-looking gym and shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun which is still high at the west. She opened the wooden doors and walked inside, following the loud sounds spilling out of the room where the battlefield is located. The slid the doors open, revealing two identical men, one is older and the other is younger, just about the same age as her.

"It seems that you got a visitor," Norman spoke as he pointed his pokéball to his Vigoroth. It released a red beam of light, enveloping the pokémon. In a matter of seconds, the loyal creature got pulled back into the round capsule. He stepped out of the battlefield and waved a hand, signaling his son that the training's enough for the day.

Ruby also held out a pokéball and called his Delcatty back who just released a cheerful mew. She was his first normal-type pokémon ever since it was a Skitty, followed by the Castform that he received from Steven's father after the old man learned that his little friend became fond of Ruby's team. Recently, Ruby was also able to catch a Zigzagoon at Route 102 and they've been training during mornings to detect its weaknesses and cover them up with possible strengths. He had to admit that he must invest in normal-types to be the next Gym Leader of Petalburg. Despite that, he never forgets to also train the rest of his old Contest Team and he's glad that they understand him. After surpassing Wallace in the contest rankings years ago, Ruby moved on to his new goal—to surpass his father.

"Good afternoon, Ruby," Sapphire cheerfully spoke as she approached the boy. "You really should wipe that sweat off, you know?"

"Yeah," Ruby grabbed the towel that's been hanging over his shoulders. "What brought you here?" he muffled, rubbing the towel on his face.

Sapphire grinned, "Guess what."

Ruby turned his face to her as he raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Seriously," Sapphire sighed, "you never take guesses each time I tell you so."

"Well, how would I know?" Ruby scratched his head while letting out a nervous chuckle. Soon, he realized that Sapphire's been staring at the scar at the corner of his forehead. He quickly shifted his hand over the scar, covering them as he blushed. "D-Don't just… Y-Y-You always stare at it each time I don't wear my beanie," he stuttered.

Sapphire giggled. "But isn't it the proof that you protected me when we were kids?"

Ruby has turned red from pink. He turned around in attempt to hide his face from Sapphire. The girl, on the other hand, kept on giggling at the sight of Ruby's flushed ears.

"J-Just tell me why you're here already."

"Oh right!" Sapphire zipped open her waist bag and took out a notebook. "Last time you told me that you were trying to figure out your Zigzagoon's weaknesses… so, here," she handed the item to Ruby.

The boy turned around to receive the notebook. He flipped through the pages, skimming over the contents. Aside from the short paragraphs, there are some drawings, tables, and graphs showing the data about Zigzagoons in general.

"Wow," Ruby uttered. "You made this?" he asked as he folded it close.

"Mm-hmm," Sapphire hummed, her eyes beaming out of pride. Finally, she's able to use her talents in the field of research to help Ruby. "After you told me about your Zigzagoon, I looked for the copy of notes that I gave dad long ago. I also observed a lot of them around Route 101, 102, and 103. I put everything in that notebook for a quick reference."

"You didn't have to go that far," Ruby spoke.

"W-Well," Sapphire began to fidget. "I kinda wanted to help you and… I really enjoy being outside the house so… Well… I got permission from dad to let me stray from my assignments for a while."

Ruby chuckled, causing Sapphire to blush.

"You two," Norman called out, "why don't you get out?"

"Dad? What?" Ruby flinched.

Norman sighed as he dropped his head. "I mean, the café by the next block is now having a sale. You might want to bring Sapphire there," he explained, pointing out his thumb towards the direction of the said café.

Ruby palmed his face, sighing, "Dad…"

"Anyway, just go. I bet Sapphire likes the idea."

Ruby then turned his face to the girl and noticed her sparkling eyes. "Alright," he spoke. "I'll just go change my clothes."

"Yay!" Sapphire bounced as she exclaimed.

Moments later, Ruby and Sapphire stepped out of the gym and walked side-by-side. The boy once again wore his white beanie to hide his scar. He took out his glasses from his pocket and slipped it on.

"You know, you kinda look cool with your glasses. But I prefer seeing you without it," Sapphire remarked.

"Really?" Ruby spoke. "Sometimes I wear it to see y—uh… I mean, to see better." He turned his face away, pretending to look at the signs around the street. He almost spilled his new secret to Sapphire. Ruby really can't deny it to himself. He's always able to recognize people with his near-sightedness but he wants to see the face of the girl he likes well and clear.

They confessed to each other long ago, during the clash between the two Super-Ancient Pokémon. They liked each other since they were five-year-olds and the parents of both sides really don't mind the development between them. In fact, they support them. Both of them are now eighteen years old, just the right age to be dating. Sapphire has developed into a fine girl. Her fitted clothing traced her soft curves. Ruby, on the other hand, formed a lean and toned physique due to all of the training and battles he did with his father.

The two of them arrived at the café. Ruby pushed open the door for Sapphire and they stepped in. The aroma of newly-baked pasty wafted all throughout the shop, inviting each customer to buy. Sapphire pulled Ruby to a round table and they settled themselves opposite from each other.

"Hiya miss! We're eating here," Sapphire wave out her hand to a waitress and she walked to their table.

"We have a different menu today," the waitress spoke, handing each of them a menu, "since were having a sale with the cakes and croissants."

"Oh, oh, oh! Ruby! I like this strawberry croissant!" Sapphire spoke. She's obviously excited to eat. "I'll have two, and please add a cup of hot chocolate," she ordered to the waitress.

Ruby fixed his glasses and looked down on the menu. "Mine's gonna be… Oh, two chocolate croissants and… Black coffee."

"Is that all?" the waitress asked, smiling at the two.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

The waitress took back the menus and walked away.

"This feels like a date," Sapphire spoke, resting her chin on her palm as she settled her elbow on the edge of the table.

"I-Is it not?" Ruby once again fixed his glasses.

"Is it?"

"What else do you think?"

"Oh…" Sapphire lifted her chin from her hand and shifted her fingers over her lips as she blushed. "Well, thank you for bringing me here."

There it is. He witnessed her flushed face once again. It made him happy, somehow. "You're welcome. It's gonna be my treat by the way," Ruby replied. He thought of thanking his father later on.

"Really?" Sapphire snickered. "Then I'll add a cake," she said, waving an arm to gain the attention of the waitress once again.

Ruby sighed, but then, he smiled.

Sapphire turned her face to him and smiled back, which later on turned into a giggle.

"Oh, would you look at them," Professor Birch has been looking through the window from afar, secretly watching the young couple. He repeatedly poked Norman's arm. "Hey, hey… Buddy, look at them!"

"What?" Norman dropped his folded arms and separated his back from the wall. He looked at the same window, trying to conceal himself as much as he can. "They're having fun, huh."

"Isn't it nice?" the professor asked as he turned his face to the gym leader. "Oh, look at my Sapphire, growing up," he returned his eyes on his daughter, which is currently laughing with Ruby.

"Hmph, what can you say about my son then?"

"Well, none of us can deny that they both have grown so well."

"We better go. Unless you want to be found out," Norman began to walk away.

"Wait, wait. Look, they're feeding each other. That's my girl! Charm him!"

"Hey now… Once they learn that we're behind this, who knows what they'll say," Norman scratched his head.

Professor Birch finally gave in and walked with his friend. "I don't know. But we're not doing anything bad, are we?" he asked. "And besides, isn't this what fathers do? I mean, supporting their growing kids."

"Heh, only if they trust the other party," Norman smirked.

"Right," the professor replied, "I wouldn't entrust my kid to your kid unless I'm confident."


End file.
